Sick Day
by swenglish
Summary: It's cold season and one of the brothers in the Cohens house is the victim while the other one has to show his bedside manner...Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Sick day

Chapter 1

Seth's morning

"99.9. That's definitely a raised temperature but nothing to be too concerned about," Kirsten mumbled as she shook down the "mercury" thermometer. She looked down at her son who lay in bed and continued, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"That I have to take it easy?" The words were "a bit too anxious and Kirsten couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"No Seth. That means that you have to stay in bed." She could swear that his dull eyes lit up for a moment.

"No school then?"

"No honey. No school, not today."

"Oh shucks! And I've got a history test!" The words were said out loud and Kirsten couldn't help but smile at Seth, who suddenly had more signs of life from a few moments before when he'd called her into his bedroom, telling her that he wasn't feeling all that well. "I've done nothing but study for this test and now I can't prove my skills."

"Well I'm sure that if I call your history teacher he could find another day for you to take that test." Noticing how her son's face twisted disapprovingly she added with a chuckle, "I could even ask if there is anything more for you to read. You know so you didn't study for nothing."

"No moooom. You don't have to do that."

Feeling that she had tortured Seth long enough she patted his leg. "But for now don't you worry about that and instead concentrate on getting better." Puffing his pillow she asked, "You want to come up and eat breakfast?"

"'kay." She could see Seth make a move to jump off the bed but he seemed to suddenly change his mind. and Instead he said in a pitiful voice, "Mom do you think it's okay if I eat in here?"

Kirsten frowned. To her it had seemed like just a small cold, no doubt due to the rainy weather that had held Newport in its tight grip for the past couple of days. She also suspected that part of his sudden disease came from not studying all that much for his upcoming test. "You're feeling that bad?"

"No. It's just that I thought I would spare my strength, besides if I stay in here the chance of Ryan catching this bug would be pretty slim too."

"I can see your point." Her answer was a bit delayed. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." With that she walked towards the door.

"Thanks mom. Tell Ryan to come in and see me before he leaves for school."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The moment his mother had left the room Seth let out his breath. that He hadn't even realized he'd been holding it. It had been a close call. His mom had nearly found out his scam and he felt a bit bad for doing this to her, especially since he could see the concern in her eyes, but he really needed some time alone today. Yesterday had been a day that he would never forget and there were so many thoughts that needed sorting out.

Summer had come back to him. She had left Zach to be just with him and now he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Seth hadn't slept much the night before; just lying there twisting and turning, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't talk to Ryan. He knew he would just confuse his brother, who had other things on his mind, like Lindsay. The weird part about it all was that he wasn't even certain that he even wanted to talk to Ryan about this whole matter either.

_'Maybe,'_ Seth thought, _'Maybe this is part of growing up. Keeping your feelings to yourself.' _

Whatever it was it made him nervous and when he got nervous he had a hard time concentrating, which was something he needed to do if he didn't want to flunk this test. He couldn't afford to fail, so he had made up a poor excuse about being sick or else his parents would find out that he hadn't studied. As a matter of fact, he hadn't studied much at all this last semester.

That was when he'd come up with the brilliant idea of warming up the thermometer and playing sick. If he was lucky Summer would pay him a visit too after he was done thinking about whether or not their relations was such a good idea. Not that he thought he needed much thinking anyway, but it was a perfectly good excuse for skipping class and if he was careful no one would find out. Not his mother, his dad and hopefully not Ryan.

Ryan would be the toughest nut to crack. His brother had a knack of figuring out his small scams and pranks way before anyone else did. He never forgot about the time when he was dating both Anna and Summer, and had played at being sick and Ryan had called him upon it. That was why he didn't want to meet Ryan at the breakfast table this morning. He couldn't afford not to have this day off and the consequences if he went to school would be much worse than if he stayed at home.

Rolling to his side he picked up his phone and was about to speed dial Summer when he stopped. He'd sworn that this time everything would be different. He wouldn't eat from her out of her hand like he used to and would prove to be more mature. This meant calling her the first thing in the morning was out of the question. He debated if it would be a bad thing to. She would find out that he was sick and he'd always been curious to see what kind of bed side manner Summer would have and the best part was that she could comfort him while they had the whole house to themselves. But that meant that he had to act on his instincts and right now he didn't know if he had any.

Before he knew what he was doing he heard Summers voice on the other line.

"Hello?" She sounded sleepy.

The feeling of nervousness made him lick his lips. Hearing her talk made his body feel all jumpy and he had to stop himself from shouting out to her that she was the best thing that had happened to her and that he wanted to rip her clothes off. Instead he settled for a, "Hi Summer it's me."

"Cohen?"

He couldn't decide if she sounded happy or not.

"Yeah, yours truly."

"What do you want?" Gone was the chemistry from yesterday and he started to wonder if he'd been dreaming it all. That he hadn't hung upside down from a roof, dressed as Spider-Man. Before he could say what he wanted she went on, "Cohen it's early and I'll see you soon at school."

" Eh..uh..No you won't." He hoped that he didn't sound stupid. Like a fish out of water.

"Huh?" She wasn't following his words.

"I'm sick," he croaked out and waited for her to show him pity instead she called out, "Ewwww….then stay at home. I don't want your germs."

Feeling a bit put out he felt that he had to explain the situation. "Eh..uh..Actually Summer I'm not sick and.."

She cut him short. "What do you mean? You're not sick? "

"Actually I am or no..I'm not..or I..Uh.."

She cut him short again. "Cohen! Make up your mind. Either you're sick or you're not."

"I'm not!" He was quick with his answer. "But I'm staying at home today. You wanna come and comfort me? Make up for loss times?"

There were a brief silence before she said, "You're ditching class today?"

"Uh huh… I guess you can say that. I have a test and thought there were better things to do." He smiled like a cat that had caught a bird. Every doubt he had about staying with Summer was swept away like a storm and all he could think was to feel her body next to him. Preferably in his bed.

"Ok and now you want me to come and stay with you?"

Gawd sometimes she knew him better than himself.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And your mom won't be at home then?"

"Nope she's working." He could feel his grin which was wider than his own face. "Dad too."

"Ryan?"

"Nope, he'll be at school." Seth felt like a kid on Christmas day. "So what do you say? Wanna play tonsil hockey with me?"

"Ewww Cohen. You can be so disgusting." She giggled but he could tell that she was tempted. "Okay," she said after a while. "Okay I'll come over to your house. When should we say? Before lunch?"

Seth looked at his watch. "Actually the family will be out of my hair in a couple of hours or so, come then. The sooner the better. Then we'll have more time to ourselves."

"Sure. See ya then." With that she hung up.

Seth however remained sitting, with the cell to his ear, a big smile on his lips, and this was the position his dad found him in five minutes later.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Seth, I've got your breakfast tray. Your mom wanted to know if you wanted eggs or…" Sandy stopped himself by the door as he took in the stupid grin on his sons face. "You ok son?"

Seth jumped. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sandy frowned as he set down the tray on the bed stand.

"Mhmmm." Seth put quickly down the phone and then pulled closer down into bed.

"Mom said that you were sick," Sandy went on. "Nothing serious I hope?"

"Nah." Seth coughed an overly harsh sounding cough, and if Kirsten hadn't been so convincing that their son was actually sick and had not shown it to him on a thermometer, he would have sworn that he thought that Seth was faking it. "Just a cold you know. I must have caught it when I was out in the rain yesterday."

"Yes," Sandy agreed. "It sure was raining yesterday and it isn't much better today either."

Seth nodded. "So you are going to work soon then?"

"As a matter of fact…No." Sandy watched as his son was nearly jumped ten feet.

"Why not?"

"You're mom wanted me to stay at home with you. Thought that you needed the company, " Sandy tested the waters as he sat down on the bed beside his son. He had a suspicion that Seth wasn't as sick as he claimed and the way he'd been grinning at the phone told him that there might be a more of a "lovesick" disease if there were one.

Seth paled visibly. "Dad you don't have to do that. I'm a big boy you know and I don't need anyone staying at home with me."

"I know." Sandy chuckled. " I was just joking." Now he was sure that Seth was faking it and if it wasn't for the fact that he had so much on his mind regarding Rebecca and his own marriage he would have called his son on it. Instead he let it be. There were much more important matters on his mind.

"Okay." Seth breathed a sigh of relief. "So mom wanted to know if I wanted eggs or not?"

"Yes," Sandy nodded briefly. "Do you?"

"Nah..that's fine." Seth dug into the breakfast tray with much appetite.

Sandy smiled back at him. "I tell her that then." He rose on his feet when Seth stopped him with his hand. "Dad, did you tell Ryan that I wanted to see him?"

"No, not yet."

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen him." Sandy explained. "Ryan hasn't been in for breakfast yet"

"Oh okay." Seth looked surprised and come to think of it Sandy felt just as surprised. If there was one thing Ryan never was it was late for school. Not that he thought that the kid liked school that much, no it was more a matter of keeping an agreement and he knew that he could always trust Ryan. His kid was another matter. Seth could be charming but he was a Nichol too and those was someone that he would have a hard time trusting. They always had an ace up their sleeve.

"Well when you see Ryan, tell him that I want to talk to him. You know ask him if he can get me some more history books…to study for my test."

"I'll do that son." Sandy said, but his mind was somewhere else. He had to go and see what was up with his other son; Ryan.

Authors note: I wanna thank fampus99 for editing for me. Without you I would be so lost and you are my lifeline. Thanks for helping me out :) Also to you who sent reviews of my other stories, don't worry. I will update them soon but I kind of lost my writers inspiration and needed to work on something else..like this one. Takecare and see ya all soon :)

swenglish.


	2. Ryan's morning

**Search:** Angelfire Web by Build an Online Photo Album Try Blogging for FREE  
Chapter 2

Thank you so much to my two beta readers Famous99 and Misty for beta reading. You guys rock! Also thank you to all of you that have answered with feedback on this story and other stories and thank you to all of you that wrote me and wanted to beta read for me.Hugs to all of you :) swenglish

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Ryan let out a low moan.

The minute he'd open his yes he wished he'd closed them again. Every part of his body ached and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep; yet he had obligations he had to go to school. He needed to talk with Lindsay and convince her into staying instead of leaving for Chicago.

When he moved he felt like every limb on his poor body was giving him a hard time and his throat felt so sore that he feared every time he swallowed. As if things weren't bad enough his stomach churned violently and he felt like he would be ill any second.

He felt like hell.

Pulling the sheets up to his neck, he did his best to comfort himself from the chills which seemed to have his body in a tight grip. It was a futile attempt since it felt like he had a block of ice in his stomach. Groaning Ryan decided that he had to get up to see if he could find any pain killers. IF, he could get his legs to work.

When he could stand it no longer, he rolled out of bed only to walk on shaky legs towards the small kitchenette. There he pulled out several drawers, cussing at the mess before him and the absence of any painkillers. He'd given the last to Seth a couple of weeks ago when his brother had woken up with a hangover. It had been an act kindness, one which he now regretted since he was left with nothing to sooth his own pain.

This left him with only one option. He had to go into the house to ask for something for his headache, he didn't think he could stand feeling this bad. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders he walked towards the door where he was met by Sandy Cohen in the doorway.

"Ryan?" Sandy said with surprise in his voice. "Where you going? Why aren't you dressed?"

"I…I...wanted to...to ask if you had a Tylenol or something." Ryan winced. "I've got a headache," He was doing his best to find his bearings when he felt Sandy's firm hand on his shoulder. p "You don't look well at all, son. Let's get you back into bed."

Before he had a chance to object he felt the older man guide him towards bed and even though his head felt like it would explode any second it actually felt good to crawl back under the covers. Chills wracked his body and Sandy's rough hand was instantly on his forehead.

"Yup, you got a fever," Sandy mumbled as he stroked away Ryan's sweaty bangs. "What is up with you boys today?"

" Huh?" Ryan frowned in surprise.

"Seth said he felt sick too."

"Oh. Okay." Ryan's mouth felt so dry and he had a hard time talking, his brain mushy with fever.

"He's staying home today," Sandy explained. "Although, I have my doubts that he's sick at all. It's more a case of wanting to stay home to avoid a history test."

"That and Summer being back with him again," Ryan mumbled as he pressed his palms to his forehead. Last night he had trouble sleeping and had trudged back to the main house to get soda. That was when he'd heard Seth and Summer talking and by the sound of it they were getting real cuddly together too. From their conversation he'd worked out that they were back with each other again.

"Aha. That explains the phoney smile and the phone call," Sandy mumbled more to himself than to Ryan.

This comment had Ryan frowning. Something told him that he'd betrayed his brother and if it wasn't for the fact that he felt like his stomach would be the one betraying HIM he would have warned Seth. Now all he could do was to lay there hoping that he wouldn't loose it on the Cohen's carpet. That would not be a pretty sight at all.

"You seem rather warm," Sandy said as he stood up to leave the room. "I'll get Kirsten to come in and take your temperature."

Normally, Ryan would have objected to this, but he felt so physically and mentally spent that there was no limit to his pain. Swallowing hard he did his best to quell the sudden bout of nausea that flared up, and not wanting to risk anything, he flung his covers off and made a run for the bathroom. He managed just in time to see everything he'd eaten during the last year go down the drain.

"Kid, you all right?" Sandy asked as he followed him into the bathroom.

Ryan groaned inwardly. The last thing he needed right now was the Cohen's hovering over him. "Yeah…yeah," he mumbled as he spat into the bowl again. It was nothing but a lie, yet he didn't think he had the strength or the time to explain how bad he really felt. His stomach decided to show whose the boss and once again it convulsed.

"You're really not feeling well are you?" Ryan could hear him run water behind his back. He made no move to answer, thinking it was kind of obvious; instead he concentrated on fending off the nausea that was hiding in the back of his throat.

"Here buddy, take this." Sandy handed him a wet towel before instructing, "Put it against your neck. It will make you feel better."

Not daring to open his mouth, he nodded shortly before accepting the gift. The wet towel made him feel marginally better and closing his eyes he hovered by the bowl, waiting for the next attack to sneak up on him.

"You think it is something that you ate?" Sandy asked while hunching down beside Ryan on the floor.

Feeling a bit embarrassed over the commotion he caused, Ryan shook his head slowly. "No. I don't think so."

"Maybe it's the flu then," Sandy muttered while hunching down beside Ryan on the floor.

"Maybe." Ryan felt too dazed to answer. To be honest he didn't know what to think since his thoughts were so messed up and he didn't think it was all because of the fever either. Yesterday was nothing but a blur and the memory of Lindsay telling him that she was leaving for Chicago made his stomach ache so bad that he just wanted to crawl into a ball. Even though lots of people didn't think they were a real couple, he loved Lindsay like he'd loved no one else. Thinking of her decision to leave him made him feel physically ill and he reached for the bowl again as his stomach sent another round of bile up his throat.

Bending over the bowl Ryan vomited violently and it wasn't until the worst bout was over he took notice that Sandy was rubbing his back.

"You think you're done for now?" His foster dad asked carefully.

"I think so." Ryan reached out to flush with a shaky hand, when Sandy beat him to it.

"I'll do that kid."

He opened his mouth to object when Sandy said, "Come on then. I'll help you back to bed," and he could feel Sandy's strong arms lifting him up and soon he was being guided towards his bed. Once Ryan lay his aching head down on the pillow he closed his eyes. It felt so good and for now his stomach had calmed down.

"I need to go in and tell Kirsten that you're sick and staying at home from school."

"'kay." Ryan didn't have the strength to talk, let alone open his eyes. He could feel Sandy stroking his cheek roughly. It was comforting and made him relax.

"I have to get to work but Kirsten will come and see how you're doing and then…" Sandy didn't even get to end his sentence before Ryan could feel the edges around his view dim away and soon he was sound asleep again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Where's Ryan? Did he oversleep?" Kirsten asked in surprise when Sandy came into the kitchen alone.

"No." Sandy shook his head as he ran his hand through his thick hair. "Ryan's sick."

"Sick?" Kirsten put down her coffee cup on the table. "What do you mean?"

"He's throwing up." Sandy said with a sigh. At once he looked tired. "I think it might be the flu."

"Oh no!" Kirsten called out. "Not him too. Seth seems to have caught that bug too and I wouldn't be surprised if he has infected him."

"I doubt that," Sandy said with a light headshake. Kirsten interrupted him, at once getting into the over protective mothers mood. "What do you mean by that? Seth is sick too."

"Eh…nothing." Sandy quickly changed the subject and instead walked over to the cupboard to pick out the Tylenol bottle. "I told Ryan that you were going to see him."

Kirsten frowned. "He's got a headache?"

"Yeah."

"A fever?" She had turned on her comforting mood.

"I think so, I didn't take his temperature, but he felt rather warm."

"Poor boy." Kirsten had something compassionate in her tone.

"Yeah, he looked rather miserable." Sandy sighed heavily. "So what should we do then? Should one of us stay at home now that both of our kids are sick?"

"I wish I could…but I have an important meeting that I can't miss. I can't stay at home today." She felt really bad, but there was not much she could do about the situation. The meeting couldn't be cancelled at such a short notice. "We've hired a new public relations consultant for this new project that I've been telling you about."

"You mean for that new advertising campaign?" Sandy asked.

"Yes…yes that's the one." Kirsten nodded. "I can't cancel the meeting, though I'll probably be too worried to concentrate on work."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Sandy took a sip from his coffee. "I feel the same but unfortunately I've got an important court meeting that I can't reschedule."

"Such great parents we are," Kirsten let out a sigh. "What should we do? We can't leave the boys home alone when they're sick. Can we?"

Sandy thought for a while. "Yes we can honey," he decided. "They're big boys. They are seventeen and I'm sure that they can handle being home alone for one day."

"Yes, I'm sure they can, but it's not fair for Ryan. Nor for Seth. They need their parents at home with them and it isn't fun being sick. Especially when you are throwing up."

"No it isn't," Sandy agreed. "But like I said, I'm sure that they can take care of themselves, besides Seth can look after Ryan."

"What?" Kirsten almost choked on her coffee. "Sandy, do you mean that Seth should be the one responsible for taking care of Ryan." There was distrust in her tone. "Seth is sick too if you haven't forgotten."

"I know honey." Sandy laid his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "But I'm also sure that part of Seth's illness is not having studied enough for his test…" He didn't have a chance to end his sentence before Kirsten cut him off.

"Are you calling Seth a liar? I took his temperature and it was a bit elevated and…" She stopped herself like a thought crossed her mind. "God Sandy, I hope you're not right about that, although I suspect that you are."

"It's probably not like that at all." It was clear that Sandy was starting to regret his comments. "I'm sure that both boys got the flu, it's just that Ryan told me that Seth's back with Summer again and that she was here with him last night."

"Summer?" Kirsten dropped her chin with surprise. "I thought she was on her way to Rome with Zach."

"I thought so too…but I guess there must have been a change of plans."

"So do you think that parts of our sons "sickness" is because of Summer?"

"To be honest. Yes. This time I think he really caught the "Summer flu." There was a brief chuckle. "In any case, I say that we let him stay at home and then he can keep an eye on Ryan."

Kirsten looked displeased at her husband's suggestion. "I'm not sure I like this. But I'll guess that we don't have much choice. I'll try to come home early at least."

"I'm sure that it'll work out just fine," Sandy said, downing the last of his coffee and then stood up to pick up his briefcase. "I've got to get going now. I'll be back before dinner."

"Okay, it's Rosas day off so we'll picking up Thai tonight."

"Sounds great, honey." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. And with those words he was out off the room, leaving Kirsten by the kitchen counter, deep in her own thoughts. Bringing with her the Tylenol bottle as well as the thermometer she made her way to the pool house. She needed to see how her foster son was doing and if he needed any help. There was a feeling deep inside like she was torn between two wills. One was to go to work and the other was to stay at home and look after her sick sons.

When she opened the door to the pool house she noticed that Ryan was nowhere to be seen, his sheets tangled all over the floor. There was a sound from the bathroom that caught her attention and she walked over, knocking softly on the door. "Ryan? You in there?" The sound of someone getting sick cut through the door and she knocked a little harder. "Honey, are you all right? You want me to come in?" She knew that her words were stupid. Of course he wasn't feeling ok; he was throwing up for crying out loud. Yet she felt it strangely comforting to ask those kinds of questions.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec." Ryan's voice was weak and she could tell that he was far from fine. There was loud coughing and then she heard more gagging. It made her own stomach ache and she felt bad for him. He sounded so miserable.

She waited for a few minutes, and contemplated opening the door, when Ryan suddenly burst out. He was pale as a sheet and he swayed dangerously. Instantly she reached out her arm to support him or he would have fallen flat on his face.

"Whoa, hold on there. You think you can manage?"

Ryan nodded and then nodded towards the bed. "I need to lie down."

"Okay." With that she helped him and when she was sure that he was comfortable she sat down beside him on the bed. "Sandy told me that you felt sick. Was that the first time you've thrown up today?"

He shook his head.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

He nodded and then blushed. "Cramps."

"Oh…Sandy said you might have the flu and I think he could be right." She brushed a strand of hair away from his sweaty forehead. God he was so hot. Noticing how he winced against the light in the room she walked over to the window and closed the blinds. "That better for your eyes?"

"Yeah," Ryan croaked as he swallowed convulsively. "I've got a headache."

Remembering that she brought the Tylenol with her she asked, "You want to take something for that?"

"Okay." Ryan wasn't very talkative, which was pretty much understandable.

After shaking out a couple of pills she handed them to Ryan together with a fresh glass of water. "Here you go." She could feel the heat radiating from him as he accepted the pill from her palm.

"Thanks." Ryan swallowed them dry before taking a large gulp of water.

"Take it easy. If you drink too fast you could get sick again." It felt strange reminding him to take it easy, since Ryan was rarely a person that crossed his limits. At least not since he moved to Newport. When he was done with the water Kirsten picked up the thermometer. "Open your mouth," she directed. Ryan looked strangely at her.

"Why?"

"Your warm and I want to see how much of a fever you have." Picking up the device she saw him flinch away.

"That's not necessary."

Kirsten frowned. Why was Ryan afraid of having his temperature? "Ryan it's nothing to be afraid of." She felt like she was talking to a five year old.

"I'm not afraid." His voice was hoarse from exhaustion. "I just don't think it's that important."

She was startled by his answer. "Ryan, it is important. Trust me. If your temperature is too high I might need to call a doctor and…" Kirsten was interrupted by a tired voice.

"Mom never took my temperature."

This time it was Kirsten who flinched. Ryan rarely talked about his mother and if he did it was never anything bad. The sentence he'd uttered was more of a statement then a complaint. She did her best to come up with something since she thought he was too old to start arguing with over such a matter. Truth was also that time was running out and she had to get to work, and before she left she needed to have a word or two with Seth. There was also a bit of hesitation in telling him that she couldn't stay but yet that was something that needed to be done.

"I'll tell you what…" She placed the device on the bed table. "We'll leave it here for now but if you start feeling worse I want you to take your temperature." Kirsten set her eyes at Ryan who looked clearly displeased. "Okay?"

There was a brief pause before Ryan shrugged his shoulders and said with a sigh. "' I don't know what good it'll do, but okay then."

She smiled at him, knowing that it took a lot for Ryan to change his mind. "Good." When she had made sure that she had his attention she went on, "Honey, I know that you don't feel very good today but I have to get to work for a while. Seth is at home too and I asked him to help you out in case you start feeling sick again." What kind of mother was she? Ryan was sick and needed her and she was going to work.

"I'm fine. Seth doesn't need to do that. I can manage" Ryan's voice was a whisper.

"I know you do, but that is not the point. This is no hassle since Seth is at home already and will be more than willing to help you out." She knew it was nothing but a lie. Seth Cohen had the worst beside manner in history and even if Sandy had told her that Seth would be just ok with taking care of Ryan, Kirsten had her doubts.

She rose from the bed. "I'm going to leave the Tylenol here by the bed, but I don't want you to take too many." Ryan looked up at her and she could tell that he thought she was overprotective. Ignoring this she went on, "I'm also going to put a pail on the floor in case you get sick again and don't make it to the bathroom." She walked resolutely to the bathroom and picked up a bucket from the closet. Then she filled up the glass of water again and then set down both items beside the sick teen. "There you go." Ryan had closed his eyes again and she could tell that he wasn't feeling all that good. Bending over she kissed him lightly on his cheek. He flinched but made no movement to shy away.

"I'll tell Seth to call me in case there is anything you need. And Ryan, I will try to come home as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry," Ryan mumbled weakly, eyes still closed.

"For what?" Kirsten frowned.

"For causing so much trouble." She watched as he swallowed hard several times and felt that she had to do her best to comfort him.

"Oh sweetie," she smiled gently towards him. ""It's no trouble. You're sick and you can't help it." She stroked his cheek again, which was still much too warm for her liking. Standing up to leave Ryan called out for her.

"Kirsten?"

"Yes?" She stopped in the doorway.

"Thanks."

"Oh…It's nothing. It's something a mom does." She smiled softly at him. That little "Thanks" left her with a warm feeling. "Now try to sleep and you see that you feel better when you wake up again."

"Okay."

Ryan had closed his eyes again and with that she shut the door gently behind her, not wanting to disturb him more than she'd already done.


	3. Playing doctor

Hi again. Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Alsoa BIG shout out to Misty who have betaread this chapter. Thanks a million :) Ok here comes the new chapter...hope you like it and please review. swenglish

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter 3

"No way. No freaking way!" Seth felt upset. "I can't do that." His mom had just spilled the beans that since he was at home he had to look after Ryan and this was not something that the teenager had in mind. "I'm sick too," he pouted.

"I know sweetie, but it's the best I can do under these circumstances. Ryan can't be left alone and neither I nor your dad can stay home from work today." Kirsten ran a hand over her face in a tired gesture.

Seth thought his mom looked so torn that he was starting to regret his stubborn attitude. He was also starting to rethink his options. Maybe going to school wasn't so bad after all. It sure beat someone that was puking and stuff. The mere thought of having to tend to sickness made his own stomach churn and if it wasn't for the fact that Summer would be coming over soon and that he knew he would flunk history, he would've moved his ass over to school.

On the other hand if his mom would've stayed at home Summer couldn't come either and right now she was more important to Seth than anyone else. He was stuck in a trap no matter what he did. With a sigh he decided that the best he could do was to change his act even if that meant that he had to prove his bedside manners to Ryan, which was not something that he was looking particularly forward to.

Ryan meant the world to him; it was not that, no it was more the realisation that he would have to take care of a sick, puking brother that made him rebel against his moms words. Seth didn't do sick very well, no matter who it was.

Kirsten hesitated. "Maybe I could call my dad and have them reschedule the meeting or I could get Julie to take it. Maybe Carter."

Seth didn't like seeing his mother that sad and worried and felt that he had to do something about the situation. Beside he felt he had to save his own skin too. "No mom, it's okay. I can look after Ryan. I doubt he will be much of a problem, besides I feel better already." He sat up in bed and gave a reassuring smile. "Really it's okay. It's all good."

Kirsten smiled and then gave her son a hug. "Thank you Seth. I really appreciate this and you know that you can call me at any time,"

"I know mom." Seth pulled back from his mothers embrace. "It'll be just fine. Don't worry." For once he wasn't all that talkative. He didn't know if it had to do with the fact that he was feeling nervous for pulling a scam on his parents or the fact that he felt worried that the plans he had would go down the tube. That Ryan, his best friend and brother was sick, didn't help the situation either.

"That is good." Kirsten said before adding, "You know honey you can always study on that history test that you were due to do today." There was a playful glint in her eye.

"If I'm not too weak." Seth guessed that she was on to him, that he wasn't as sick as he was making out to be. Still he decided to follow his act and therefore put on the most pitiful face he could.

As soon as Kirsten had left Seth went to see how Ryan was doing. He wanted to make sure that he was okay and if there was anything he needed. He would be able to help his brother before Summer showed up, after that there was no guarantee he would be available.

"Hey Ryan. You up? You doing okay? Mom told me that you were puking your brains out and I came to see if there was any sense left in that head of yours. Of course I mean the head up there, the one down there I don't care for very much. Thank you. But I'm sure that the girls would say differently. Especially Lindsay." Seth barged into the room with a large smile on his face only to be met with a loud groan coming from the bed.

The smell of sickness hung low in the pool house and his first reaction was to pull out before he became a victim of the bug that seemed to plague his brother. He scrunched his nose. "Phew it stinks in here." With those words walked over to the window, pulled open the blinds and opened it up a little.

This caused a reaction. "What you're doing?" The package in the bed croaked.

"Just letting some fresh air in so I…you can breathe."

"I'm cold."

Seth shook his head. "Man don't say that you're freezing? It's sweltering in here." Looking at the heater he asked, "Don't tell me you've turned up the heat?"

"Shut the window."

"Dude it doesn't exactly smells like roses in here you know. I would advise you to keep the window open, at least for a while."

"Seth!" A deep sigh.

"Okay but don't say that I didn't warn you when you're choked to death by these nasty fumes."

"Close the window. NOW." There were unspoken threats in Ryan's voice and Seth did as his brother wanted.

Ryan groaned. Seth ignored it and instead bounced down on the bed. "Guess what happened yesterday?"

No answer. Just a grunt.

Seth felt annoyed. Here he was sitting on the world's greatest news. He and Summer were a couple again and Ryan showed no interest whatsoever to hear about one of the best times in his life. He'd spent most of the morning contemplating whether or not he wanted to go through with being Summers boyfriend and the choice was easy. He loved her to death and she was all he could ever think of.

"This is the part when you're supposed to look up from that blanket of yours and ask me what kind of surprise I am hiding." Seth felt it was best to clarify what kind of actions was expected by his friend.

Ryan groaned again. "Go away."

Seth made another attempt to catch Ryan's interest. "I know that you're not feeling too hot right now but you got to hear this." He made a move to take off the pillow that Ryan had placed so comforting over his head.

"What are you doing?" Ryan looked up blear eyed.

"Just making sure that you hear the important things I have to say to you."

Ryan sighed. "If it's about you and Summer I already know." He snatched his pillow back from a surprised Seth. "Now let me sleep before I puke on you."

Seth couldn't believe his ears. How did Ryan know about him and Summer? They hadn't talked at all yesterday evening and it was all dark in the pool house when he'd gone to bed last night. "You know?"

"Mhmm." Ryan nodded slowly. "I know. I heard you guys yesterday when I went into the kitchen."

"You did?" Seth's face fell at once. It was no fun not being able to spill the news to Ryan.

"Yeah, you guys weren't exactly quiet you know." Ryan looked up from his pillow. " So she left Zach for you after all?"

This time it was Seth's turn to nod.

"That's cool. And now you're playing hooky so that you can spend some time with her?" Ryan winced in discomfort and then lay down again. Apparently something was really bothering him.

"Huh?" This was not the conversation that Seth had expected to have.

"That's at least what your dad says.".

That last sentence made Seth jerk so fast that he thought he would strain his neck. "Did dad say that?"

"Yup." Ryan paused and then added, "So Seth is that how it is? That you're ditching school so you can be with Summer?"

"Eh...Uh...kind of." There was no use in lying anymore. When Seth recovered from the information he'd just received he went on, "I think mom suspects that I'm not really that sick. She said that I could always study for the test I'm missing out on today and she said it with a real glint in her eye. You know anything about that?"

"I have no idea." Ryan shrugged. "But Sandy suspected that at least."

Now Seth knew that he would have some explaining to do when his parents came home. Maybe Summer coming over wasn't such a great idea after all. If his mom found out she would probably serve his head on a plate.

"Now that you know that I know would you kindly get out of here so I can get a few hours rest before it's time for another round?" Ryan wasn't irritated, more tired.

Seth however, made no movement. Instead he remained sitting there thinking of what to do and say when his parents would call him in on the scam he'd pulled. He knew that it wasn't that bad. After all he hadn't gotten drunk or high or killed someone, had he? Still he knew that they would be upset with him because if there were one thing his parents didn't like it was him lying. Lying about anything.

"If you don't go out would you at least move?"

"You think that they'll be very pissed when they find out that I'm not really sick?"

"Seth!" Ryan sounded whiny, but there were also something else in his tone of voice. A warning that had Seth focus up his attention. Looking at his brother he noticed that he had something desperate in his eyes and his skin tone had turned into a sickly shade of green.

"Oh shit!" Seth moved out of the way so fast that he thought his own head would spin. It was just in time not to be showered by Ryan and his stomach contents. Scrunching up his nose he felt like he wanted to escape yet he did no such thing and instead he looked with disgust at Ryan who was being violently sick into the bucket that his mom had been wise enough to place beside the bed.

"That's gross!" Seth called out, slapping his hand over his mouth with disgust.

"Then don't look."

Without further notice Seth turned his head away, but the disgusting sound followed him, making his own stomach churn with discomfort. He was shaking a little, this was one of his worst nightmares, being an only child he'd never had to tend to someone that was sick before. The sight of his brother throwing up made his own stomach turn and if it wasn't for the fact that he saw how miserable Ryan was he would have taken an escape route.

"Seth get out of here if it's bothering you," Ryan advised as he spat into the bucket, tears running down his cheeks from the strain he was putting his body through. His stomach turned itself inside and out.

Normally Seth would've taken up his brother's advice, but seeing Ryan so weak and sick made him want to stay. "No, it's ok," he reassured him as he moved towards the bed. There was still a distance between them but Seth felt that he couldn't just stand there watching, he had to do something. "You need anything?"

Ryan shook his head, still hovering over the plastic bucket. He'd stopped throwing up but it was clear that he wasn't feeling all that hot by the way he kept gagging and spitting all the time.

"You think you're done?" Seth asked when the worst bout seemed to be over.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, but he still didn't move away from his position. "I just need to stay still for a while to make sure this has actually passed."

". You don't want me to help you out with…with that," Seth pointed with disgust at the bucket.

"No. I think I can manage. I'm not a kid you know."

The words made Seth sigh in relief and he let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. "You sure?"

"Mmmm, I'm used to taking care of myself when I'm sick so this is no big deal."

"You are?" This was so totally opposite from the way Seth was raised. Whenever he was sick his mom and dad hovered over him all the time and never in his life had he taken care of the sick bucket on his own. That was what parents were supposed to do.

"Yeah, well mom had other stuff to do." The sentence was short but said a lot. Seth didn't want to press on but sometimes he wondered about how Ryan's childhood had really been. His brother never talked that much about his past and he hadn't been the one to ask about it either. "Seth." Ryan smiled palely at him." You don't have to stay. I can manage on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying," Seth said quickly but that was nothing but a lie. In reality he felt torn between helping and running away. Looking at Ryan he decided that his brother actually looked a bit better. He was still awfully pale and sweaty but the green tint on his cheeks had vanished and now he looked more exhausted than ill. It was that and the fact that Summer would soon be knocking at the door that made him make up his mind.

"Okay, but you know that you can just lift the phone and call me at anytime and I'll be there." He smiled at Ryan who did his best to look like he was feeling all fine and dandy.

"I know."

Seth moved with swift steps towards the door. "I'll be back and see how you're doing later on…maybe we can play some games and stuff." He knew that the words were a bit farfetched but he felt bad having to leave Ryan in this condition while he was spending time with his girlfriend.

"Maybe." Ryan laid back in his bed again, looking totally exhausted. "Say hi to Summer for me."

"Ok I'll do that." Seth said and with those words he was out of the pool house, breathing a sigh of relief.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Cohen? Cohen, you there?" Summers high heels clicked against the floors as she walked into the empty kitchen. She'd been to Seth's room only to find it also empty apparently like the rest of the house. It was all very weird since Seth had told her that he would stay at home and she was certain that if he had changed his mind he would have called her. Seth had also told her that Ryan would be at school so she didn't think he would be out in the pool house, but finding no one she thought that had to be the last resort and if he wasn't there she would certainly kick his ass for lying to her.

She met Seth Cohen outside the pool house as he closed the door softly behind him.

"There you are. I thought you had ditched me!" Her voice was shrill and he hushed her down.

"Not so loud. He's just been able to rest."

"I'll talk as loud as I want." She pulled out of Seth's firm grip. Then she frowned. "Who's just resting? "

"Ryan." Seth steered her back to the main house. "Come on let's get inside. It's raining."

"Of course I can feel that it's raining," Summer raised her voice again. "But what the heck do you mean that Ryan has gone to bed. I thought you said that we were going to be alone?"

"We were or we...Eh aren't…but..."

Summer interrupted him. "Cohen you make no sense today. Not that you do that any other day either," she said sarcastically. Frowning she asked, "Seth! Why is Ryan at home? Why isn't he at school today?"

"He's sick."

"I thought you were the one that was sick." Summer looked confused.

"I was…But then I wasn't and then Ryan got sick so now we're both sick although I am the one that isn't sick and…."

"Stop it!" Summer placed her hand over Seth's mouth. She had just about enough of this fast talking that her "boyfriend" was so famous for doing, "Now tell me what this is all about?"

"I can't," Seth made a muffled sound behind the back of her hand.

"Why?"

"Because you're in the process of choking me."

"Oh okay..Sorry." Summer took away her hand and then added with a sarcastic touch. "The sorry is for the fact that I didn't manage to choke you." He smiled at her but she ignored it and instead went on, "but now that you're still very much alive you can continue with your story about why Ryan and you are at home at the same time."

"I told you. He's sick and he's barfing his brains out," Seth said with disgust. "But lets concentrate on us instead, after all Ryan just got the flu and I'm sure it will pass…" He moved his hand towards her breast when she slapped him on his hand. Instantly he pulled it away like he'd burnt himself on a stove.

"What? " Seth looked like a questionmark.

"The flu? Ewww Cohen! I thought I made myself clear that I didn't want to come to close to any germs whatsoever. They are so disgusting." Summer looked like she wanted to get out of the place as fast as possible.

"Yeah tell me about it." He made a face. "It's especially nasty when that green gooey stuff comes up and the person sounds like they are about to hack up a lung and…"

Seth was almost in an ecstasy as he told her all the gory details and what an awful moment he'd been going through and Summer felt it would be best to stop him or she would be the next victim. Flu or no flu.

"Shut up Cohen!" She was positively green around her gills.

"What?" Seth sounded annoyed. "I thought you wanted to know."

"I don't. Stop i!"."

"Okay." To her relief Seth quietened down at once.

When the silence had become so deafening that Summer thought she would explode she asked her boyfriend. "So what should we do now then? Just sit here and wait? What?"

Seth's face lit up. "We can always play doctor!"

"Ha ha ha if you think you're funny you had better think again." Summer made a face. Gawd Seth could be so silly at times, yet that was what she liked about him. His immature self.

"No seriously Summer. You can get into that nurse dress and we can…"

"Can what? If you think that I'm going to wait around and play nurse with Ryan you have another thing coming." Her tone was hard. Like Seth she didn't do sick very well.

"Who said anything about Ryan?" Seth frowned. "I didn't hear myself mentioning his name. No I was talking about us. About me. I'm the sick one and I need comforting." His eyes gleamed in a way that made Summer want to jump all over him. This was the Seth Cohen that she liked. That a statement could come with dirty propositions and at the same time sound like a simple request from an innocent kid.

"Oh so that was what you meant?" Now she relaxed a bit. "Well that would be kind of hard to achieve since the nurse outfit you're referring to is at home."

"Too bad." Seth grinned. "I think I would make a very good..I mean bad patient." He nibbled at her ear.

"I'm sure. Well you can always show me how good you're at anatomy, Doctor Cohen." She played along with his game and soon they ended up in the bedroom where Seth went on with a through out examination of the female anatomy.

"So how did I do?" he asked when they were resting beside each other on the bed.

"Huh?"

"Do I get my graduation or not?"

Summer had no idea what he was talking about but giggled when she referred to his test in anatomy. "Yes Dr Cohen you pass."

"Good." Seth sat up in bed. "Because I better get going."

"Going where?" She frowned.

"To see how Ryan is doing."

She made a face but understood that Seth felt obligations towards his family. Before she had a chance to react he was out off the door on his way to see his brother.


	4. Chicken soup for the soul

Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy that you like this story and it makes me feel all warm inside when I read all the great feedback you've given me. Also a big big big thank you for Misty who have edited this chapter as well as the next one...Yup there is another one that is done hehehee...but I wont post that baby today ;). Keep the reviews coming and here you go...another chapter of Sick day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter 4

Ryan returned back to bed after yet another meeting with his porcelain friend. His stomach felt so cramped and he wondered what he'd done to deserve such a miserable feeling. Another thought that crossed his mind was what the heck it was that kept coming up every time he heaved. He hadn't eaten much yesterday so his stomach had been far from full, yet the stuff just kept coming and coming, he was really burning the candle at both ends.

As if things weren't bad enough he also felt like his head would explode at any given second and his throat burned from all the heaving. There was also that uncomfortable feeling that came with the territory of a sore throat as well as a fever on the rise. Not to mention the coughing that sneaked up on him when he'd lest expect it. It was safe to say that staying out in the rain yesterday, while waiting for Lindsay to show up, was what resulted in this illness.

And what did he get for it?

Nothing.

As far as he knew Lindsay was on her way to Chicago and the fact that he felt too sick to even call her made him feel even more miserable than before. Every time he'd picked up the phone he had either been wracked with a hard cough or his stomach had sent him the signals that he needed to be close to a bathroom. Luckily he'd made it in time but there hadn't been much time to spare. It was like there was a higher force making sure that he wouldn't be able to stop Lindsay from leaving. He had to accept the fact that she was on her way, leaving him for good.

The mere thought of loosing her made Ryan's stomach cramp up again and he rolled into a ball. He couldn't believe that he had to be sick at a time like this, a time when he had so much to do and couldn't afford another sick day. Truth was that even though he'd been staying with the Cohen's for more then a year and half there wasn't many days that they'd had to call in sick for him. A few colds, some flues and a couple of cases of food poisoning, one that might just as well been a case of drinking too much since he'd been a bit wasted the night before at one of Newport's fancy parties. He'd also had a bad case strep throat which left him home for a week, other than that he was healthy and had stayed home very few times school. The same couldn't be said for Seth who was the weakest link in the family and seemed to attract more easily the Newport germs. Ryan hadn't said it out loud but he figured it was because he was used to it from his childhood, growing up in rough conditions. Where he came from you couldn't complain about a stuffy nose or a stomach ache. You only stay home from school if you were in the hospital or maybe if you had O.D on an illegal substance.

Those days when he was sick for real he rarely wanted to stay home anyways and therefore he hadn't had many sick days at all. Staying at home usually meant that he had to spend more time with his mom or even worse; AJ. He preferred being at school even if that meant that he would fall asleep in class or had to go throw up in the boy's bathroom. The teachers never said anything when he was in one of those conditions. Ryan was certain that they knew about his family life or lack there of but they never said anything to him about it. He never thought that the teachers cared if he was there or not, his mom certainly hadn't, and as far as he could remember there had only been one occasion that a teacher had really cared for him. It was John Cleve, his teacher for Art, who had thought that he had the skills and should spend more time at school instead of hanging out with the "boys".

Another chill wracked his body and he couldn't say if it was from the memories it all brought up or for the fact that his fever was on the rise. Whatever bug that his body was harbouring made him feel really bad and when it was at its worst he'd even contemplated on calling Kirsten or at least Seth to help him out. Yet he'd done his best to tough it out, just like he'd done so many times in the past.

Closing his eyes he waited for sleep to come when suddenly out of nowhere Seth's voice cut through his head like a sharp drill. "Ryaaaan man, how are you doing?" Before he had a chance to answer his brother bounced in doing his best impression of Tigger

Ryan groaned. The last thing he wanted… needed was to have Seth bursting into his room like his pants were on fire. He'd also thought that Summer was here and therefore Seth would be occupied for the rest of the day, but nope here he was ready to baby sit him.

Ryan however didn't think he needed babysitting. As far as he remembered there had been no one caring for him when he was sick from the age of four up to now. That is if you didn't count Trey who had been more like his parent than his own mom and dad.

"I just came to see how you're doing? You feel any better?" Seth was so close to him that he could smell his breath and if he hadn't been so tired and exhausted Ryan would have clocked him.

Now he just settled for an annoyed, "Seth get out of my face."

"And if I'm not? What you going to do? Barf?"

"Don't temp me." Ryan hissed. He loved his brother but sometimes Seth could simply be too much.

"I take that as a challenge!" Seth grinned.

Ryan sighed. Apparently Seth was in a very good mood and Ryan had his ideas what had caused this sudden change in appearance. If he knew Seth he would soon be told what had went on inside the main building while he'd spent his time hugging the throne. Not that he wanted or even cared to know, especially not now when it felt like his head would roll off his shoulders if he didn't get knocked off with another Tylenol or even better; a sledgehammer.

"So what do you want?" Ryan rubbed a hand over his stomach. "You just going to stand there or tell me why you're here?" He gritted his teeth.

"I told you. I came here to keep you company so you wouldn't have to be alone." Seth sat down at the end of the bed. "You still feel sick?"

"You could say that, yes." Ryan knew his tone was a bit whiny, yet he didn't care. The nausea washed all over him again but this time he had mentally decided that enough was enough. He would not throw up again or at least he intended to stall the procedure as long as he could. His stomach still ached from his last trip. Rolling to his side he did his best to find another, more comfortable position. When it didn't work he ended up on his back again.

"You look pitiful."

Ryan rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was to hear Seth telling him how bad he looked. "I don't know if you notice Seth but I don't feel that talkative right now."

"You never do," Seth informed him, making no move to get away from his bed. "I wouldn't know the difference."

Ignoring that last comment Ryan swallowed hard. "So why are you here then? Why aren't you with Summer? Or in bed, resting?" He did his best to refer to the scam that he knew Seth had so brilliantly plotted.

"I was in bed." A large grin appeared on his face. "And I tell you bro the last thing I did was rest." Before Ryan had a chance to object Seth told him about his morning in bed and Ryan listened with half an ear. So Summer was with him again. Big deal. It had only been a matter of time before those two would be a couple again.

"So you're back together then? I mean definitely?"

Seth smiled widely. "I guess you can say that. Yup."

"So why are you not with her then?"

"I am. She is in the kitchen."

"Oh?"

"Yup. She is making you chicken soup."

Upon hearing the mention of food Ryan swallowed hard. "She is?"

"Yes." Seth seemed serious. "Dude it's almost lunch time and you need to get something in that stomach of yours. Mom has always said starve a cold, feed a fever."

Ryan sighed. "I'm not hungry besides the saying's "Feed a cold, starve a fever."

"Ok whatever." Seth shrugged. "Anyway it's good for you to eat something or else you might dehydrate."

Ryan looked up with surprise. "Seth, I thought you didn't do sick."

"I don't," he grinned. "But I just passed my doctor's exam."

"Huh?"

"An inside joke."

"Okay." Ryan didn't feel like telling jokes or even understanding them. Feeling yet another nausea attack creep up on him he grit his teeth. God when would this ever stop? He couldn't remember the last time he felt this sick and part of him started to think that either he had become the victim of a particularly nasty stomach bug or this was the pent up emotions that he felt about Lindsay. He'd heard that someone could get sick if they didn't let out the feelings they carried inside and if that was true, this could be the reason why he was feeling so shitty. The fever however was harder to explain.

Seth must have sensed or noticed that colour or lack of colour there was on Ryan's face since he suddenly blurted out, "You're not going to puke again, are you?"

Ryan, who had no idea if he would or would not get sick, waved his hand in a dismissing gesture before weakly adding, "I don't know."

"You want me to get you the bucket?"

It was too strenuous to talk so Ryan just kept quiet. This had Seth pushing on the subject. "Dude you better run for the bathroom since cleaning up your chunks is the last thing I'm doing. There I draw the line on this "taking care stuff"

Groaning, Ryan looked away. What did he do to get stuck with Seth all day? His brother's bedside manner stunk and the last thing he wanted to do was to have him hovering beside him while he was fighting the battle of hell in his gut.

Just when thing's couldn't get any worse, he was still hanging onto his contents by sheer will, a girl voice could be heard from the door opening. "Seth! Your mom is on the phone!"

"What?" Ryan noticed Seth do a double take and then jump up from the bed and then run to take the phone that Summer was holding in her hand. "Oh crap now she's gonna know," he moaned as he took the phone. Meanwhile Summer stepped up closer to Ryan's bed.

"Hi Chino, how you're doing?"

"Shitty." What else was there to say?

"That's too bad." Summer was still standing a careful distance from him, obviously afraid to catch the bug that was eating him alive right now. "Seth is sick too so I decided to come here to comfort him.

"Yeah I know."

"I can see that Seth didn't exaggerate when he said that you were feeling bad. You about to get sick?"

"I don't know," Ryan answered honestly and moved closer to the side of the bed in case he would start feeling worse, and now he regretted deeply that he hadn't let Seth fetch the bucket. At least then he would have felt on the safe side. Feeling that it was better to change the subject he said to Summer, "So you decided to get back to Seth after all."

"Yep." There was a large smile on her face. "You know what they say; Old habits die hard."

"So you feel that you've made the right choice then? Dropping Zach for Seth?"

"I guess." Summer looked at him. "You and Lindsay still dating?"

The question had Ryan a bit knocked back. He'd thought that Seth would have filled her in on Lindsay earlier and that Summer would have understood that it was a hot topic. "Seth didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She frowned.

"That Lindsay and I aren't a couple anymore." He paused briefly as the realisation sank once more into his brain. "She is leaving for Chicago today. Going to move there." Feeling another lazy roll inside his stomach he put his hand up to his mouth while mentally debating whether or not he should get into the bathroom before it was too late.

Summer caught his discomfort. "Ewww Chino…you're not gonna puke, are you?" There was genuine fright in her voice and he wished he could have given a negative answer but honestly, he had no idea if that would happen or not.

"You don't look so hot."

"I don't feel that way either." To his relief the worst bout of nausea died down and Ryan could breath normally again.

"I'm making you chicken soup."

"Yeah, Seth told me. But I'm not that hungry."

"You sure? I make the best chicken soup there is. At least Seth thinks so…it's Campells; fresh out of a can."

" Nah…I'm fine. I think I'll pass if that is all right with you. Another time maybe, when I'm better." Ryan smiled palely at her even though he was certain that it came out more like a grimace.

"Okay suit yourself. Your loss." Before Ryan had a chance to apologize Summer picked up a blanket and threw it over him. "Just in case you get cold."

This action caught Ryan in for a loop. This was not a side he'd seen that often in Summer. She could be a big surprise. He had no idea if this was because she felt bad for him being sick or for the fact that Lindsay had just dumped him. To tell the truth he was too tired to care whichever it was. It just felt good that someone was caring for him, even if it was a bit surprising that the person was Summer. Lifting his head to tell her thanks he was instantly met by Seth calling from the kitchen door. "Summer come on over here. I need to talk to you." Seth sounded so upset that Ryan guessed it had something to do with the phone call he had earlier on. Kirsten had probably chewed his ear off for lying to her.

"Cohen! What's the hurry?" Even though Summer questioned his actions it was very clear that she was more than happy to find an excuse to get out of the Pool house where all the germs were flying around. Not that he blamed her either. He guessed that it both looked and smelled disgusting in here. She broke into his mind by saying, " Sorry Chino. I got to go. Seth is calling me." She gave him an apologetically smile. "I hope you feel better." With those words she was out off the pool house faster than Ryan could blink.

As soon as he was alone again Ryan sank down into his pillows. It felt a bit chilled in the room and he was actually grateful that Summer had covered him up with the blanket. To his relief it felt like the worst bout of nausea was passing away and for the moment all he felt was a bit unsteady, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Closing his eyes Ryan willed himself to go to sleep. He was starting to get really tired and decided that it was best to try and get a couple or more hours of sleep before the next person would come in and disturb him. With that in mind he let exhaustion take over him and soon his eyelids were so heavy that it was impossible to hold them up and soon Ryan was fast asleep, trapped in a restless feverish state.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Cohen! Why did you tell your mom that I was here? Now my parents going to know that I ditched school today. " Summers voice had reached a level that Seth didn't even think was possible. They had been arguing for quite a while now and the tension was more starting to become hot. With anger.

"I wasn't the one that was stupid enough to answer the phone in the first place." Seth shook his head. "Gawd how could you do that Summer? If you hadn't done that everything would have been calm right now and she would never have found out that you were here."

"You call me stupid?" Summers eyes flashed with anger. "If it wasn't for your little stunt of wanting to play sick then we wouldn't be in this mess. Now Kirsten will call my dad and he will pull me out of my allowance and I need to shop new clothes for next weekend's party."

Seth bit his lip. He had seen Summer upset many times but never this angry for something that he didn't think was that much of a deal. So his mother had called and now they were both going to get a chewed out, but that was about it. It wasn't like it was the first time either one of them had played hooky. Moving towards Summer he placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry," he said. He was never the one to stay upset for long.

Summer pretended that she didn't take notice of him but he could see that she was starting to loosen up and he moved his hand up her arm in a comforting gesture. "Come on Sum, let's leave this behind us. After all we have the whole day to ourselves and we can do so much more fun things then fight." He waved with his hand towards his bedroom. "Come on nurse, this doctor needs a backrub."

"Too bad because you won't get any." Summers voice was cold and Seth sighed. She was so complicated and there were times when he really wondered what he saw in her. In the past as it was in the present Seth's and Summers relationship built on emotions. Strong emotions that could fit into both categories as love and hate. This was no exception.

"Besides I'm making chicken soup for Ryan."

"Oh yeah. Did he want any?"

"No."

There was a brief silence when they just sat down on the kitchen counter, eating the chicken soup and staring at each other. For a moment Seth felt like they were an old couple that had been married for ages and had nothing to talk about. He hoped that this was not how his newly found love with Summer would turn out to be and he couldn't help to start thinking about what she and Zach had done when they had spent time together. Hopefully this was just a phase and the silence was just a result of them feeling tense with each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Summer suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Tell you what?" This girl was so hard to understand sometimes and Seth really had to clear the cowebs out off his brain to follow her. "What did I or didn't I say?"

"That Ryan and Lindsay aren't a couple anymore."

Seth about choked on the soup. "They aren't?"

"No." Summer shook her head. "Ryan didn't tell you?"

Seth thought for a while, then shook his head, "Not that I remember...No."

"Wierd, I got the impression that you already knew."

"Well I don't." He felt a bit upset over the fact that Ryan had told Summer and not him about his love life or lack there off. Didn't Ryan trust him as a friend? After all they were brother's, weren't they?

"Ok then... It's probably the fever doing a number on his brain," Summer said noticing how silent Seth had become after being told about the break-up.

"Maybe but I..."

Seth didn't have a chance to end his sentence before the door suddenly opened and Ryan came shuffling into the kitchen. He was dressed in his pyjamas bottoms, a pale blue tee and barefoot in his slippers. His whole appearances was dishevelled, with a serious case of bed hair, and if it wasn't for the bleary eyes and the red feverish tint on his cheeks one might have thought that he was suffering from a serious case of hangover.

Not wanting to press the issue any further, he would as soon as Ryan stopped looking like an seasick tourist on a Tuna boat, Seth called out, "Dude, what are you doing up? I thought you were ill." Not getting any answer he watched Ryan walk over to the refrigerator, open the door and pull out a bottle of Gatorade. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Man,you look like crap!"

Ryan glared at him. "I'm thirsty and wanted something to drink." His voice was hoarse and he coughed harshly as he with shaky hands fumbled with the bottle, trying to pull the cap off. Exhaustion had clearly taken it's toll.

"You could have given me a signal and I would've come out with water for you." Seth shook his head. "Here let me help you." Jumping off his high chair he walked over to Ryan, grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off in a swift move. "There you go."

"Thanks." Ryan was pale, face drawn. His body was in a hunched over position and they could tell that he wasn't feeling well at all. He grimaced widely as he took a sip from the Gatorade.

"It hurts your throat?" Seth asked as he studied his brother.

"Mmmm." Ryan had a hand on his stomach.

"You feel up to eating something?" Summer asked as she gestured towards the bowl of chicken soup. "It's really good, isn't it Seth?" A punch in his side and Seth nodded as in automatic.

"Sure. You know what they say. Chicken soup will heal your soul."

"Nah thanks." Ryan paled and he stumbled like he was feeling dizzy.

"Whoa, there bro." Seth was instantly there with a helping hand. "You feeling dizzy? You shouldn't be up if you feel this sick." He took notice of the alarming heat that radiated from his brothers skin.

"It's nothing. I just moved too fast. That's all." Ryan mumbled as he steadied himself against the counter, Seth still keeping his steady grip on Ryan's arm.

"You still feel sick to your stomach?" Summer asked.

"A little, but I think the worst have passed. I haven't puked in an hour or so.. Ryan smiled weakly. "That's always something."

"Yeah it is.I'm sure you start feeling better in no time".

"I hope so. This sucks." Ryan didn't spend much time talking. He stood up straight to move when Seth was at his side again.

"You going back?"

"Mmmm."

"You want me to help you? Out to the poolhouse?"

"Nah. It's ok. I can manage."

Seth sighed. Ryan could be so stubborn at times and to be honest he felt sick and tired of his brother always being the one that didn't need help. Especially since he, Seth, was the one that often needed help.

"Ok." Seth let go off his arm. "Just let me know if you need any help."

"'kay."

They both watched their friend walk on shaky legs towards the pool house and when he was out of their sight Summer said. "You know what Cohen? I think I need to go back home. I have to start unpacking my stuff and you need to be with Ryan."

At first Seth started to object then he nodded. Sometimes it was better to call it day, especially when all they seemed to do was to argue and then they could meet again later on and be in good terms with each other. Later on when Summer had left Seth sat down in the sofa and picked up his video games. Starting the game he decided that he could at least entertain himself with something he liked. After all he was home "sick" too.


	5. Bedside manner conspiracy

Hello again. Here is another chapter but the end is coming closer...:) Also thank you so very much for all the wonderful feedback. It's you that makes it worth writing. Thank you. Also the biggest shout out to Misty who has made this chapter possible with her terrific beta reading. Thanks girl. swenglish

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone

Chapter 5

Seth was bored out of his skull. He tossed his controller on the sofa and sighed heavily. Time seemed to move so slow, looking at his watch he noticed that it was only ten past two and he'd been playing videogames for what seemed like hours even though he'd just started. One of the reasons why he'd lost his interest was that Playstation should be at least a two man thing (playing alone reminded him too much of the old days). The days before he'd met Ryan. That was just a year and a half ago yet it seemed like an eternity, he didn't want to go back to the old Seth Cohen, the one that was considered a nerd, the one that watched Summer from a distance and the one that you only talked to when you wanted something. That was the Seth that he'd left behind and hoped he would never return to; even though he had to admit that sometimes he'd missed it.

Looking out through the window, out to the pool house Seth decided that maybe he should go and ask Ryan if he felt up playing a game or two. Hadn't his brother said that he was feeling a bit better and that the puke feast seemed to be over? Not that Seth had thought it looked like that but at least that was what Ryan had made him believe and he could always ask. All he could get back was a no.

His mom had said that she would try to make it back a bit sooner than usual and that meant that his babysitting day would soon be over. He felt a bit remorseful over the fact that he hadn't spent much time with Ryan at all, even if his parents had been specific that should be the case. But then who would want to spend their time with someone who had their head stuck in a bucket when you could make out with your girlfriend? Not someone in their right mind at least.

Kirsten hadn't called since that time when Summer had answered, which was about two hours ago, and that was weird because usually his mom called almost every hour to see how they were doing, if they happened to be home all alone. She could be such a mother hen and there were times when Sandy and Seth teased her about it. Ryan, however, never did something like that. In a weird sense Seth almost thought that Ryan enjoyed the attention he would get. Even if he would never said it out loud.

A high pitched sound caught his attention and with a groan he reached out to pick up the phone. His mom was on the other end. Seth frowned. Talk about having a strong connection. He opened his mouth to tell her what a strange coincidence it was that she had called just when he was thinking of her, when she cut him short and started to ask questions about Ryan and his health.

This whole "caring about Ryan" deal was starting to get on his nerves and he couldn't help it if he felt a little jealous. Ok not over the sickness, but over the comforting issues that his parents seemed to have over his foster brother.

"Hi Mom…no…she left…Oh I don't know…maybe an hour or so ago. Why? No…No…he hasn't…I don't know, you know it's been a while and he…yeah he has been sick; I told you so didn't I? Okay…sure…You want me to what?" Seth shouted out with surprise. "You want me to do that? Nooo…I can't…I just can't…" Kirsten wanted him to go and check on Ryan to see if he had any fever. She wanted him to take his temperature like he was some kind of baby. Ryan that was!

"Mom I don't want to…No way! I don't even know what end to put it in." Seth knew he sounded whiny yet he didn't care. This was taking the task of looking after Ryan a bit too far. "Ok that was suppose to be a joke…you know ha ha ha." He could tell that his mother wasn't too amused. He decided to try to play on her guilt, all to get out off the task at hand. "Why can't you do that when you come home? I'm sick too you…ok…Yeah I know it was stupid but…" Kirsten was on his case about Summer and he had to bite his tongue. Why did he have to mention that he was sick? Another stupid move by Seth Cohen.

"Can't dad do it then? I mean if he comes home earlier than you? No?" Seth sighed. No matter what he said she was insisting that he was the one to stick the thermometer somewhere where the sun didn't shine. Ok maybe not figuratively but literary at least. This was not something he looked forward too and he knew that neither would Ryan. His foster brother had declared more than once that he wanted his privacy and he didn't think it would be very appreciated if he stuck the device in any kind of orifice, besides wasn't that a parental thing to do?

Seth could feel himself loosing ground and knowing when a battle had been lost he said with a sigh, "All right, all right I'll do it then!" Kirsten chuckled on the other line and she promised to bring his favourite dish of Thai food as a thank you. He tried to act like he didn't care, but she could see right through him and soon he had a smile on his face again.

Seth Cohen was never one to brood.

Just before she hung up she wanted him to call back as soon as he'd found out how much of a fever his brother had and this request made him guess that Ryan's health had been on her mind all day. But what he didn't understand, and what bugged him, was that if she was having that hard a time concentrating why didn't she come straight home and looked after them?

Ok they weren't kids, but there were times when his mother had been so overly protective that Seth didn't think he could stand being at home another day. One time he even fled to school with a fever, just to be away from his mothers embrace.

Kirsten never acted like that towards Ryan. Okay, he knew that she loved him like her own son but she often gave him privacy, privacy that Seth never got. Whenever he'd mentioned this in the past she always said that Ryan needed to be on his own and this comment bugged him more than he could ever express. Didn't she think that he needed to be alone too? Heck Ryan, who wasn't even her own flesh and blood, got to live in the pool house, while him; the master of the house, was the one that had to sleep across the hallway from his parents. If anything was unfair in his book that was it!

He'd just hung up the phone when it rang again. Thinking that it was just his mom again having forgotten to tell him something. Either that or she was going to repeat how important it was that he checked up on Ryan.

He said with an irritable tone; "I told you I would do it, didn't I?" Upon hearing who it was on the other line he immediately changed his tone. "Dad? No..No I didn't mean it like that…I'm sorry." Sandy was chewing him out real good for behaving badly and Seth listened while biting his lip. He felt like he had to produce a better explanation than he had for his mom. "It's just that mom called and asked me to..." Seth didn't have a chance to end his sentence before he burst out, "You want me to what?" Once again he couldn't believe his ears. What was this?

A conspiracy?

The-try-to-get-Seth-to-change-his bedside manner-conspiracy? Whatever it was, it wasn't working?

This time it was his dad turn to call and ask him to go check on Ryan. What was this? Did they think that they had adopted a five year old kid? This concern was starting to get a little out of hand and Seth guessed that it was because they had a guilty conscience over being at work and not looking after their precious teenage sons. "I don't know dad…yeah it's been one hel...heck of a puking feast…No I didn't cuss…I said heck and that is hardly considered a swear word in the National Encyclopdia is it? "

Once again Seth felt that he'd lost a battle and he surrendered. "Ok I will do that then." He sighed. "Yeah I know…Okay see ya then. Byeeee." He hung up as fast as he could. Parents could sometimes be a tad too much, at least his own folks.

Gathering his Playstation as well as some games Seth hurried over to the pool house. It was still raining cats and dogs outside and even though he wasn't particularly fond of the rain it beat having to go into the pool house and smell the stale air that surrounded Ryan. He didn't think that the sauna heat was too nice either and he prayed desperately to God that he wouldn't be the next one to fall victim to this particularly nasty bug. Ryan seemed to be having one heck of a time and he wouldn't want to be in his brother's shoes at the moment, even if he was paid to do so.

Being with Ryan when he was being healthy was hard enough sometimes, that was nothing compared to when he was sick. Not that he was whiny or anything, it was just that he had a sort of aura about him warning others that he wanted to be left alone and Seth knew that his mere presence was making his brother feel annoyed.

Peering into the dusk pool house Seth noticed that Ryan was fast asleep and for a moment he hesitated, should he go inside and wake him up or if he should take refuge in the main building again? Then he remembered his parent's words and he knew that he would be in deep shit if he didn't go check up on his brother. At least he could look for life signs coming from the bed. Trying to sneak in as quietly as possible he failed when he hit his toe against the chair and in the process dropped the videogames he held in his hand onto the wooden floor. It made a clattering sound and to his dismay he noticed the games scatter all over the floor. At least he'd been fortunate enough not to drop the Playstation because that would have given one heck of a bang. Not to mention hours of his games saved being lost.

"Shit!" Sticking his hand into his mouth prevented him to yell out even more nasty X-rated words and hopping on one foot, since his toe hurt and he was certain he'd broken it. Since he was at home he'd been wearing toe slippers and angry with himself for being so clumsy he did his best to act as civil as he could. If Ryan, who had probably recently fallen asleep, were to wake up he knew that there would be no end to the lecture his parents would give him when or if they found out that he'd deliberately woken his sick brother.

To his relief he noticed that no such thing happened and Ryan seemed to sleep on peacefully.

Thinking that this day most have been cursed Seth sank down on the floor and gathered up the videogames.. A plan had formed inside his mind and it was that he would play videogames and then Ryan would wake up naturally and his parents wouldn't have anything against him. Then he would do his deed, check for a fever and be out of the pool house in one move. Hopefully not getting contaminated in the process.

Putting the Playstation into the TV he started to set up the game. The annoying music blared through the speakers and he quickly turned it down when he noticed the figure in bed starting to move restlessly. He was just done when a weak voice caught his attention.

"Turn that off."

"Ryan…hey man, you're awake?"

"You woke me up."

"That's true but you know I just wanted to spare you the bore of having to sleep the whole day when you were out of school. Actually I thought we could do something…like play a game or two?" Seth knew that it sounded lame and he had no idea where he got such stupid lines from. It would've been better if he'd come out and say that he or his parents were concerned over Ryan and that he wanted to see how he was doing. Plus that he was feeling lonely and wanted some company. That wasn't a crime, was it?

"I'm sick. I want to sleep. I need sleep. Sleep is good. " Ryan burrowed his head into the pillow only to wince seconds later and move his position again.

"Oh..Okay, but could you at least let in some light. This is darker than the dungeon and I can't see what I'm doing. Also did you know that sunshine is supposed to cure all ailments?" He could've slapped himself for saying something so stupid.

Ryan squinted up at him from under the covers. His forehead in a deep frown. "I don't want any sunshine, besides it was raining the last time I looked. Can you please shut the TV off, it hurts my eyes."

"It does? Are you sure that it's not only…" Seth didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Ryan cut him short.

"NO…Now get out of here. I've got a headache and you talking isn't making it any better." Ryan rubbed his temples furiously.

With a sigh Seth turned off the TV. "I'm going to open up a blind at least. It's so dark that I can't see what I'm doing and it smells like dog breath in here! Gosh Ryan when was the last time you took a shower? Or brushed your teeth?" He settled for turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Seth I told you. I'm sick." There was annoyance in Ryan's voice.

"Yeah maybe so, but you could at least take care of your personal hygiene. Mom used to tell me that you're never so bad off that you can leave your hair unwashed."

"Seth!"

"Okay...Okay I was just trying to make your more comfortable. It doesn't smell like dog breath in here …It smells like dog poo. Let me at least open a window?" He grinned at Ryan who didn't seemed amused. "Okay I agree. Bad joke. Anyway dude you want something? Like water? Some Crest maybe? You want me to help you into the shower?" Hopefully his brother would take the hint. The room smelled so stale that Seth was certain he would get an asthma attack if he stayed here for long. And he wasn't even asthmatic.

Ryan sighed. "No." He'd moved his hand from his forehead to his stomach.

Noticing the bucket still placed beside the bed Seth felt a little bad for teasing him about the smell. So Ryan wasn't done puking? Seth didn't want to let on how bad he felt when he saw his friend looking so miserable so instead he settled for an, "I thought you said that your stomach had calmed down."

"It did."

"But you're still feeling sick?"

"Mmmm…a little." Ryan looked at him. "You know how it is. It comes and goes."

"Yeah." Seth nodded. This time he had no wise cracks to say back and instead he looked his brother over. "Man you look even worse than the last time I saw you. You're totally red in the face. Totally flushed." Before Ryan had a chance to react he moved over to his friend, feeling his forehead. "God, you're hotter than a stove. I honestly think that you can fry an egg on that." He pointed at his brother's head.

All he got back was a groan.

"Okay, okay I understand." Seth held up his hand. "You want me to leave but I won't. Not until I've done something that I promised mom and dad."

Ryan looked up with a mix of curiosity and fright in his eyes. "What thing? What did you promise?"

"Mom called. She wants me to take your temp since she didn't have time to do it this morning before she left for work. She wants to make sure that you're doing all right."

"Uh huh."

Seth had expected Ryan to jump backwards instead he just looked at him with bleary eyes. He felt he had to clarify his mission. "She wants me to take your temperature man, you know stick it up where the sun don't shine." Ryan looked at him like he was crazy, yet he said nothing to object. This made him conclude that his brother had to be feeling worse than he let on. "Just kidding…she wants me to take it…in your mouth. I mean put it in your mouth or…" He started laughing since he heard how stupid it sounded. "That came out weird…you ready?"

Ryan shrugged.

Feeling that things were getting a bit too easy Seth started to explain his purpose when Ryan cut it short. "Hurry up and do it then." His voice was a cacophony of pain and Seth could tell that whatever was bothering his brother it was starting to catch up with him again. Without wasting much time Seth stuck the device into Ryan's mouth, sat down and waited for the signal to beep.

There was a long silence where Seth just stared at Ryan who lay there with his eyes closed. If it wasn't for the thermometer moving up so slightly when he breathed, he wouldn't think he was alive at all. The flushed appearance had at once changed to a pale one and he wouldn't be surprised if, when this procedure was done, Ryan would move his head over to the bucket, finishing off with another task. That was how bad he looked.

They both jumped when the signal went off and before Seth had a chance to react Ryan had taken the thermometer out off his mouth and was reading the figures with squinting eyes.

"What does it say?"

"It's just a little elevated that's all." Ryan was just about to push on the off button when Seth beat him to it.

"A little elevated. My ass!" Seth spat reading the digitals. "102.8 is a lot more than being elevated. No wonder you're feeling like shit today."

"Well I'm prone to getting high temperatures," Ryan defended himself, but Seth could see that he was just as shocked over the news.

Seth, feeling himself transforming into a super nanny mood, said, "Buddy that is one heck of a high fever and you need to do something to get it down." He had rarely been around sick people in the past but spending half of his life's watching dramas like ER had him realise that Ryan was sicker than he let on. "I'm going to have to call mom and…"

Ryan cut him short. "Why?"

"Because I've promised her I'd call and tell her how you're doing and this is something that is a cause for an emergency. A parent's emergency and if I tell her she will cancel whatever meeting and come home straight away and then…"

Ryan took his hand with a warm but surprisingly strong grip. "You do NO such thing, you hear," he wheezed.

Startle over this Seth frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I say so." His brother lay down again. "Don't disturb her at work. I can manage on my own." The stubborn side was back again and Seth couldn't help but wonder why he was acting like this.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure she can cancel the…" Seth started when Ryan interrupted him, this time much weaker than the last.

"I told you NO. I'm use to taking care of myself and when I'm sick I usually sleep it all off and then I'm better in no time." He winced before adding, "And I do that alone."

Seth didn't know what to say. This was not something he thought would happen. Okay, he knew that Ryan wanted his privacy but wasn't this stretching it all a bit too far? After all he wanted to do was helping for crying out loud. Looking at Ryan, who seemed to be more and more miserable by the minute he decided that it was best to end that kind of stupidity at once. He thought what his mom and dad would've done but came up with blank. He had to bite back a smart remark that if that was what Ryan wanted his wish would be granted when a thought struck him.

What if the way Ryan acted was because he was never used to getting the attention? What if the reason wasn't that he wanted to be left alone, but that his mother hadn't cared for him hard enough and left him alone against his will? What if this was some kind of self persuasion that had him acting like this? What if he was afraid to get hurt again?

The questions welled up inside Seth's head and the more he thought about the more things were becoming clearer. This had to be the case and looking at Ryan he had one thing to say; "Okay buddy, but this time you're not alone. You're with us, and you better get used to it."


	6. Stay

Hello and thank you again for the wonderful reviews! A big hug to all of you and the warmest hug goes to you Misty who once again have helped me with the editing. Thanks a million :)At first I thought I would end this story with this chapter but then decided against it, especially since you wanted it to go on :) so here you are...one more chapter and a few more to come...So letsget onwith the show...

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter 6

"Hi Hot li...I mean Martha this is Seth Cohen. Can I speak to Mom, please?"

"One moment," Seth could hear the woman on the other end push a button and he while waiting he urged her to hurry up.

He'd just come back from the pool house and by the looks of it Ryan wasn't doing much better. His prediction had been right Ryan had made a good use of the bucket, only to seconds later rush into the bathroom. Whatever bug that had his brother in a tight grip was making its move down south. Shortly after that he'd left, to give Ryan some more privacy.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Cohen is busy in a meeting right now and she won't take any calls. May I take a message?" The woman talked with a sleepy southern accent. Seth had never liked her and he wondered why his mother kept such an annoying and bitching secretary. Upon asking his mother about it she'd just told him that it was Caleb's decision, besides the woman knew how to do her job.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on. "She wanted me to call her, as a matter of fact she insisted that I call."

Bitch he thought irritated. She was probably just putting him on hold out of spite or because her nail polish had to dry. He had his own nickname for her. And it wasn't a nice one either. He guessed that she had a similar name for him.

"She did?"

"Yes."

Seth could hear the secretary search through some papers. "It doesn't say anything about it here, but if you want I can go and check if she can take a phone call?"

Seth thought for a while, and then decided against it. Whenever his mom, or dad for that matter, wanted privacy at work it was usually something very important and they shouldn't be disturbed. They often had their lines open so Seth or Ryan could reach them at work and ask about different things. Seth had taken advantage of this parental concern many times when he'd call to ask if they could rent a movie or buy a different taste of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Nah that's okay. Just tell her that I've called."

"I will do that. Good bye Seth." The woman instantly hung up the phone.

Scratching his head he thought about what to do now. It wasn't so much that he was fed up with playing the house keeper, no it was more that he wanted someone to be there for Ryan. An adult, a parent. Just like they had been there for him in the past. He wanted that even more when he'd come to realise that Ryan hadn't had people caring for him when he was little.

With this gesture he wanted to give his brother a bit of his childhood back.

Picking up the phone he pressed the speed dial to his dad's office. It didn't take long before Sandy Cohen answered the phone.

"Hi dad it's me. I was wondering…"

"Hi Seth. Is everything all right at home?" His dad cut him short. "Actually that's why I'm calling you…" Seth started, he did his best to find the right words.

Once again Sandy interrupted him with an urgent tone in his voice. "Is it Ryan?"

"Well yeah…Actually dad...Ryan's got a fever close to 103 and…"

"What did you say?" Sandy's voice boomed so loud that Seth had to hold the phone away from him. "Did you call your mom?"

"I did, but she was busy and I was wondering if you could come." At once he felt like a small child again, asking for his parents to come home when he was little and left alone with his nanny. "He keeps throwing up and I don't know what from since he hasn't eaten anything and…" Seth didn't have to say much more since his father cut in.

"Don't worry son, I'm on my way." And with that he hung up.

Feeling relieved that help was on its way, parental help that was Seth decided to go back and see if Ryan wanted some company. He guessed that it would be a negative answer but he didn't want to leave his brother all alone, especially the way this illness was taking its turn.

Going back into the pool house he noticed that Ryan was still pre-occupied in the bathroom. He sat down on the bed to wait for his friends return. When he didn't hear much noise coming from the premises, Seth felt that he better check up on his foster brother. What if he was passed out cold in there? Walking over to the door he knocked softly. "Hey Ryan you in there?"

All he got back was a groan so at least he knew for certain that he was still alive. But not by much.

"Dude you doing okay?"

"Just peachy." There was pain in the voice. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You want me to come in and help you?"

"With what?" The tone was tired.

"Oh I don't know…help you get undressed or something... I don't know."

"You pervert."

Seth couldn't help but laugh. This was so much like Ryan. He could be feeling like total crap, yet he never lost the ability to throw out a sarcastic comment or two. "Okay but let me know if you trip and fall or something. You know so I can cover you up when the paramedics come to take you away." Two could play at that game.

"Har har." Seth could hear the shower start and he moved back to the bed. At least he knew that Ryan must be feeling a bit better if he wanted to take care of his personal hygiene. And for that Seth was very grateful for. He picked up the controller to the Play station and turned on the machine. He could always entertain himself while waiting for his brother to come back from the bathroom.

Seth was deep in the game when Ryan re-entered the room newly showered, dressed in a pair of boxers and a clean tee. He rubbed the towel against his wet hair. "How's it going?"

"All right, I'm winning by fifty points," Seth said, still not taking his eyes away from the game. "Did it feel good to take a shower? You feel better now?"

"Mmmm." Ryan climbed back to bed, pulling his sheets up to his neck, shivering.

Noticing this Seth frowned. "You cold?"

"Yeah. I've got goose bumps."

"You want a blanket?" Seth expected a headshake or a negative answer and was actually a bit surprised when Ryan nodded. Picking up the navy blue cotton blanket he put it over Ryan's shivering frame. "Maybe it wasn't all that smart to take a shower when you're running a fever?" He didn't want to make out like he was an expert but seeing his brother's discomfort had him wince.

"Maybe so…but I was all sweaty and icky and you complained that it stank in here."

"It did and it still does...and I wouldn't be surprised if I came down with what you've got. Especially the way you cough and spread those germs of yours." Seth scrunched up his nose. When he saw Ryan look away, without giving any smart remarks he added quickly, "But you know what…I don't care. If I'm supposed to get whatever bug you have then so be it. Meanwhile I'm going to stay here and take care of you. Sounds fun huh?" He grinned brightly and could've sworn that he saw Ryan's eyes darkened. He knew that if his brother had been well enough he would've been looking at a shiner but to his surprise Ryan lit up a weak, but still detectable smile on his face.

"Very."

"So what do you want to do then? Play a game?" Seth hoped that Ryan was feeling more up to it than the last time he'd asked.

"Not really." Ryan curled into a ball. "Listen Seth, I don't want to come out rude or anything but do you think you can go and do something else? You know watch a movie or…"

Seth felt like a small kid the way he was being treated. Like an nobody. Just like the old times. "You wanna watch a movie?" He said with an hint of sarcasm. "That's great. Which one do you think we should watch? That old Start Trek movie or maybe we could watch some re-runs from the Valley or?"

"No." Ryan groaned as he rubbed his temples. "I don't want to watch anything. It hurts my eyes, my head." He stopped before adding´with false cheerfullness. "But don't let it stop you. You can always watch..."

Seth shook his head with disbelief. "Nah." It was no fun watching movies alone. "That's okay." There were major disappointment in his voice. It was clear that Ryan wanted to be left alone no matter what he said or did. That was something Seth could never understand. The times when he was sick, which wasn't very often according to himself, he liked all the company he could get. The more attention the better while his foster brohter was the total opposite.

Ryan got something warm, something comforting in his eyes and he said with a forced smile on his lips. "It's okay. Really. You know what, just let me sleep for a little while and then I might feel better and we can do something. You know play a video game or a watch a movie. How does that sound?"

Normally Seth would've been all happy over this suggestion, now it only made him feel bad. He liked spending his time with Ryan and when he'd first moved here he had been on his case all the time. Things had changed however and they didn't spend as much time together as before. Ryan got his friends and he…well he got Summer. What hadn't changed was that they were brothers and that they were taking care of each other. Okay that was mostly Ryan's doing but Seth had his share too. Now it made him feel crummy that Ryan was taking on his "care taker" act even when he was burning up with a fever and he felt he had to do something, just anything, about it. The roles had to be reversed.

"You don't need to do that," Seth said with a sigh. "I'm the one that should back off and let you rest, besides dad will be home soon."

Ryan did a double take. "Sandy?"

"Yeah," Seth said causally like it was the most natural thing to happen.

"Where did the time go? Have I been asleep that long?" Ryan asked and Seth could detect a certain level of suspicion in his voice.

"No you haven't. I called and he is coming home."

Seth thought that Ryan would jump out off his skin. "He's what? You called Sandy?" His eyes shone with anger.

"I thought you would need someone that could take care of you…you know some parental guidance," Seth defended himself, but he noticed he'd stepped on a weak spot.

Ryan, who was too weak to lift his head, much less sit up balled his fist. "Don't...you…ever...do...that...again." The words were well marked which had Seth in for a loop. He'd thought, ok not really maybe more hoped, that Ryan would be grateful that his parents would come to be with him. Instead he got the total opposite.

Talk about a tough nut to crack.

"I didn't mean any harm," said Seth with an apologizing tone. "I thought you wanted them to be there for you. Just like I want them to be there for me when I'm sick."

Ryan sighed deeply. The anger had vanished from his face and instead he looked mostly exhausted. "That's you Seth. Not me. I can handle this by myself. I'm not some kind of…"

"Baby," Seth filled in, feeling his temper rise. "Yeah you told me that before didn't you? And I told you that here we don't do things alone and that you better get used to it because that is what families do." Ryan opened his mouth to object when Seth held up a hand. "No let me finish. You come here and brood and act like you're the one that always has the hard time..And when I want to help you...you just want to be alone. Well I'm starting to get fed up with it. Just because you had a shitty childhood and you were always the one that had to manage on your own, doesn't mean that you can't accept help now."

Ryan stared at him, face flushed, mouth open and with tears in his eyes. If the tears came from anger or being sick or sadness, Seth had no idea but it made him feel more remorseful than he'd ever been. At that moment he felt like he could've bit off his tongue. He regretted every word he said, yet they couldn't be unspoken. Here he was yelling at Ryan who was sick as a dog. Biting his lip he wanted to take it all back. It was just that he was so sick and tired of Ryan always acting like a loner and knowing that whatever he did for Ryan, the help he provided, he was always met with resistance.

It made him feel so small and alone.

Both guys stared at each other, neither of them saying anything. The air so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Standing up he picked up his Playstation as well as the games and then said to Ryan who lay pale in bed, "I'm leaving so you can be alone. since that is what you want anyways." Just when he was about to get outside he heard Ryan call out for him.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" He had his back against him.

"Stay."

* * *

Kirsten gathered up her papers and put them in her briefcase. Casting a glance at her watch she noticed that it was a quarter past three. With a frown she wondered why her son hadn't called her, especially since she'd given him strict order to do so. The meeting with the new marketing consultant had taken some time and to her dismay they couldn't come up with any solution for the project. She blamed it on not being prepared when deep inside she knew that it was because her thoughts were constantly somewhere else. They were on her two boys back home. How they were doing. Why she wasn't there for them. Guilt gnawed on her consciousness.

"Kirsten?" Carter put his hand on her arm. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh?" She immediately jerked back to reality. "No, I'm sorry." A smile toyed at the corner of her lips.

"I said that I can handle this and you should go home to your family." Carter looked at her a bit worried. "I'll wrap this up."

Her first thought was to say that she could manage, that she didn't have to leave but then her heart took over and she said with a smile. "All right, thanks Carter. I'll call you in the morning."

"Sounds great." Carter handed her the briefcase. "And if you need to stay at home tomorrow too, don't worry I can look after the firm."

Just when she stepped out from the room her secretary called out for her. "Mrs Cohen!" Martha Simmons was a woman in her mid forties. She had a mess of tight curls of a fiery red colour, a pinched nose and dark frame glasses. Sometimes Kirsten wondered if she was more interested in her manicure nails and what lipstick to match her clothes then she was in her work. But Caleb seemed to like her and since she did her job Kirsten had let her be. However she knew that Seth wasn't too found of her and that he had a nickname for her "Hot lips"

"Yes?" This was it. Seth had probably called and left her a message. With fast steps she walked over to the woman who handed her a small note.

"Mr Cohen called. He wanted you to call back as soon as you got this message."

"Thank you Martha." She read the number on the note. It was to Sandy's cell phone. "I'll call him in the car." Looking over at the desk she asked with a frown. "No one else called?"

"No," The secretary shook her head then she suddenly seemed to change her mind. "Yes, your son called but I told him you were busy and couldn't take a call so I asked him if…"

"You did what?" Kirsten interrupted the older woman who looked at her with pinched lips. "Why didn't you patch him through?"

"I thought you said that you didn't want anyone put through," the secretary said in defence, her mouth pierced into a red line.

"Yes but this is Seth and you know very well that he and Ryan, are the only ones that I accept no matter what." Her tone was hard and cold. She was just about to tell the woman what she thought about her antics when her dad came into the room.

"Kiki, just the one I wanted to talk to," Caleb said nodding to Martha who smiled widely at him.

"I can't, not now Dad. I'm on my way home." She picked up her mauve trench coat and put it on her arm.

"On your way home?" Caleb looked displeased. "At this time of hour? Isn't that a bit early?"

"Dad I have to get home. The boys are sick and…"

"Seth's sick?" The older man interrupted her, a deep frown on his forehead. "I hope it's not something serious."

"It's not, actually its Ryan that is sic…" She didn't get to end her sentence before Caleb cut her short with an annoyed look.

"That kid from Chino? Don't you think he is a bit old for having to be babysat?" Major sarcasm was involved in his question and in an attempt to mark his opinion he gave the secretary a knowing look. She nodded back to him and Kirsten could see what they thought of her foster son. And it wasn't nice.

She did her best to ignore the gestures. "That kid from Chino is my son, our son Ryan and he has been living with us for almost two years dad." She sighed tiredly. "And yes he is sick and I'm going home to take of him." She picked up her briefcase. "So if you'll excuse me I'm leaving now." Not waiting for any response she walked out off the office with fast steps, all the while breathing in and out in an attempt to calm her nerves.

As soon as she got in the car she picked up the phone and called home. The signals went through but no one was answering. This made her heart beat a little faster. What if something had happen? What if they were lying on the floor unconscious? Dead? Once again she went through a guilt trip and was just about to call home again when her cell gave out a beeping signal. Thinking that it was her son on the other line she said irritably, "Seth! How many times have I told you to pick up the phone when you're at home?" She drew in a breath to continue when a dark male voice could be heard on the other end.

"Kirsten? What is it honey?"

It was Sandy that had called her and relieved to hear her husbands voice she blurted out, "Seth isn't answering. I'm afraid something bad has happen."

"Calm down honey." Sandy's dark voice was comforting. "I've talked to Seth and both him and Ryan are safe, there is nothing you need to worry about. I'm on my way home to be with them."

"Seth called? You on your way home?"

"Seth told me that Ryan has… "The signal was weak and the scratchy sound that followed made Kirsten have a hard time figuring out what her husband was saying.

"Yes? What about Ryan?" She was urging an answer. "Sandy hello?"

The signal went stronger for a sec and before she'd worked up a frenzy he said, "Honey hold on, the signal is a bit low. I'll call you back in a minute." With that the line went dead.

"Damn!" Kirsten wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was still raining outside but her not knowing what was going on in her own household was making her nervous and sweaty. It felt like hours before her cell phone beeped again.

"Yes? Sandy what is it with Ryan?" She wasted no time in throwing in her questions.

"Calm down honey, it's nothing bad. Seth called to say that Ryan had a fever close to 103 and…" Her husband didn't have a chance to continue.

"103! Sandy! How can you say that it's nothing!" Kirsten nearly drove off the road. "That is a high temperature and as far as I know Ryan is low temped so that is unnaturally high. Did you call the doctor?" Her mind went into overdrive and she was thinking up all kinds of causes that had made her son that sick.

"No, and I don't think it's that necessary either," Sandy said calmly. "Seth said he had been throwing up all day so my guess is that he caught a stomach bug or the stomach flu. Nothing to be all that worked up about."

Kirsten bit back a sneer comment. "So," she said, calming herself down. "You're on your way home then?"

"Yes, I will soon be in the drive way."

"Me too," Kirsten said as she showed her card for the gate to be opened to their restricted area.

"Good, then I'll meet you at home."

But..but.." Sandy hung up and she sighed. That was so much like her husband. Always taking it easy, always looking at the positive side of things. Sometimes she wished that it was him that was the worrier. Him that was the one that was loaded with guilt and not her.

It didn't take long for Kirsten to drive up to the driveway and Sandy's car was already parked when she reached her destination. Jumping out she went inside straight away. Her husband was nowhere to be seen so she guessed that he'd already gone to the pool house. With quick steps she hurried out only to see her husband close the door to the pool house.

"Sandy? Why are you not with the boys?" she asked totally out of breath. Noticing the large smile on his face she asked a bit annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Come in and see for yourself." Sandy laid his arm around her waist, gently guiding her through the door. Kirsten, expecting to see the worst wasn't as amused as her husband and she was just going to give him a reprimand when he gently pushed her forward.

"Go on."

Stepping into the dusk pool house that was as hot as a sauna and smelled just as stale, and where the only light lighting up the room was a small lamp, she soon saw what had caught her husband's attention. A wide smile spread on her face.

There on the Queen sized bed was both of her sons. Asleep.

Seth lay on the cover with a comic book over his chest and by the look of it he'd fallen asleep mid sentence. Her first thought that he was ill too but then she saw the peaceful expression he had on his face and the soft snores he uttered made her think that he was quite comfortable, Ryan on the other hand, face drawn from pain, was sweaty and flushed with fever. He too was on his back but he didn't look as comfortable as his brother. Instead he moved restlessly letting out small moans. Yet he was sound asleep too.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" she whispered. "Ryan looks like he could need some medication and I don't like the way he is so flushed and…"

Her husband hushed her down. "No why? Kirsten, come on let's leave them alone. I'm sure they wake up when it's time and then we'll deal with it. Until then I say we'll let them sleep. You know; being sick can really take a toll on you."

"Yes," Kirsten chuckled, "apparently taking care off your sick brother too." With that they closed the door to the pool house gently behind them...


	7. Game over

First I would like to thank Misty for the editing :) Big hug to you. Then a big thank you for all that have reviewed this story. It's for you I write :) And here comes another chapter. Hope you'll like it! swenglish

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter

The second Seth set his foot inside the kitchen he regretted his moves. There, in the family room were his parents watching TV and talking. It was obvious that they had come home early to see him but meeting them was one thing that he wanted to avoid at all costs. His mom and dad wouldn't be too pleased that he'd brought Summer home when he was suppose to be sick. They never liked it when he ditched school, not that it happened too often, and he knew that they would probably chew him out.

Quickly, he weighed up his options. Either he could walk straight up to them and confess his mistake with Summer or he could sneak away and hide in his room. Maybe they would have forgotten all about it by dinner time. Taking off his slippers he picked them up and then tip toed as silently as he could past his parents. Hopefully they would be too busy with whatever they were discussing to notice his existence. He was almost sure that he'd made it across the kitchen unseen, when….

**"Seth Ezekiel!" **

At first Seth tried to act as though he hadn't hear his mother's loud voice and continued to walk like he wasn't caught when another, more booming, voice cut in. "Seth, where do you think you're going?"

Skidding to a stop he sighed heavily and walked back in at a slow pace. A false cheerful grin was plastered on his face. "Mom? Dad? I didn't know that you were home. And so soon."

"Yes and we need to have a talk."

Trying to find a way out Seth mumbled, "But dad I was on my way to the bedroom and I really…" He raised his finger in a gesture as if to stop his parents for lashing out at him. "You sure it's me you wanted to see? I mean I can always ask Ryan if he would be up to it, although I doubt it the way he'd been going today, but anyway…" He knew he was talking gibberish but the truth was that he was trying to stall the situation, waiting until he found a better solution, or had tired his parents out. Whatever came first would do.

His father wasn't impressed and his mother looked mighty upset. "Seth! Sit down."

"Me?" He gestured dramatically towards his chest. "You mean me?"

"Yes you." There was an impatient tone in his mom's voice when she patted on the sofa next to her. "Come here."

Ignoring the gesture Seth tried once again. "You sure it's me you want to talk to? I mean I've only been asleep in the pool house and I haven't done anything remotely interesting today. As a matter of fact the most daring thing I've done is watching Ryan stick his head into a bucket. I don't know if something like that would…"

His father cut him short. "Seth, stop it. Sit down and listen to what your mom has to say." Seth knew that tone. It was the non-negotiation tone and it was one that he never won over.

"Seth Cohen when have we ever taught you to lie?" Kirsten sounded genuinely upset.

"Lie? Who? Me?" Once again he gestured towards his chest. Just like a drama queen.

"Yes you. Stop pretending to be innocent. When I called home today it was Summer that answered. What were you doing with her?"

"What do you mean?" Seth cleared his throat several times. "What I was doing with her?"

"Not actually doing, that we don't care to know about." His dad came unexpectedly to his defence. An irritated snort came from his mom, which made his dad add, "Or do we honey?"

Kirsten's face was now red in anger. "Sandy you're taking his side. As always."

"I'm not."

Surprised but also amused Seth watched the conversation turning into a discussion between his mom and dad. When he thought they weren't watching him, he silently backed out of the room. If luck smiled on him they wouldn't even notice that he was gone and they would just keep on bickering.

"And just where do you think you're going?" His dads tone was hard this time.

"Uh Oh Me?" He knew that it was useless to try to deny his event with Summer, yet he couldn't just quit. Could he? Then he got an idea! With his weakest voice he croaked. "You know I think I might be coming down with whatever flu Ryan's got and I think I should really go lay down." He coughed harshly to state his point.

At first he thought he saw a glint of concern in his parent's eyes but then it turned into suspicion. "You're not just saying that to get out of the conversation are you?"

Seth did his best to act offended. "No I would never sink so low."

"Good because we're having the talk."

Seth groaned. "But dad."

"No buts, your mom says that Summer was here. Is that correct?"

His dad had his lawyer voice on.

"Yeah I guess." Seth looked down.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" The question was directed towards his mom.

"Seth," Kirsten sounded at once tired. "You got to stay home from school today because you said that you felt sick."

"I had a fever. You said that yourself." Seth interrupted her.

"Or at least that was what the thermometer showed." She looked sad. "We trusted you; let you stay at home and then you take advantage of us and let Summer come over to the house." Seth twisted uncomfortable. He never liked it when they drew out a conversation for that long. It was a bad omen. "But mom nothing happened." Okay that was a white lie but then when did parents have to know everything?

"What your mom is saying is that you told us you were sick and still invited Summer to come over. That was a lousy thing to do and we can't go easy on you."

"What do you mean? I'm being grounded?" The penny finally dropped, Seth was starting to realise the consequences of his actions.

"We'll have to think about that."

That last sentence was what set Seth off. "That is not fair. Here I've been at home taking care of Ryan and changing sick buckets and now you're thinking of grounding me just because Summer was nice and wanted to come over with some chicken soup so we wouldn't have to starve and…"

"Chicken soup?"

"Yes!" 'That'll do it,' Seth thought as he went on. "It's not my fault that you couldn't take time off your work and instead let me do things that parents are suppose to do." Drawing breath he looked at his mom and dad who were clearly flustered by now. "I wouldn't be surprised if this qualified as child labour and you," he pointed at his father. "You if anyone should know that child labour here in the States is forbidden and I think that people would get really interested if they found out that…"

"Cut it out!" His dad had had enough and the tone told him that he was in deep water. Biting back any comment that were on the tip of his tongue Seth nodded quickly. "Okay."

Battle lost. Game over.

* * *

It was dark in the pool house by the time Ryan woke up from his nap. The only light provided was coming from the lamp in the corner of the room. Looking around, feeling disoriented, he noticed that he was all alone. The only trace of his foster brother, who'd occupied the space next to him on the bed, was the comic book laying carelessly on the bed spread. It was hot and stuffy in the room, no doubt an affect from the fever he could feel running through his veins. His skin felt all icky and his tee stuck to him like a second skin. To say that he was miserable would be an understatement. 

Ryans stomach had calmed down a little. It was still doing summersaults but not as much as it had all day. His innards didn't feel like they wanted to jump up and take a peak at the world outside through his throat, and that was always something. Thirst made itself known and with a groan he reached out for the glass on the bedside table only to find that it was empty. "Shit!" Too weak to get up and get some replacement liquids he sank down into the pillows again. The dry coughs that seemed to have his body in a tight grip combined with the blinding headache made him want to crawl into a ball and hope that sleep would over take him again and bliss would come.

But no such thing happened. Instead the door opened and someone came inside the room. By the silent and careful steps Ryan guessed that it couldn't be Seth since he just barged inside the pool house like he had something urgent to say. A whiff of perfume gave the intruder away and before he had a chance to react he felt a cold hand pressing down on his forehead. Opening his eyes he noticed a pair of blue ones looking down at him, gently.

"Hi honey, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to check on you."

"That's okay," Licking his parched dry lips Ryan did his best to find his bearings. "What time izzit?" His mind felt all jumbled and he was having hard time thinking.

"Quarter past six. You've slept a long time. You must have needed it." Kirsten smiled softly at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." He didn't care to elaborate.

She frowned. "Does your stomach still hurt? Still feel upset?"

Feeling with his hand across the abdomen he gently palpated it only to notice that the worst cramps seemed to have subsided and left was just a dull ache. The kind of aches you got when your stomach was empty. "Just a little."

Ryan could see the relief shining in her eyes. "That's good. You think you feel up to eating something? Some crackers maybe?"

He shook his head. The mere thought off putting something in his mouth made him feel queasy and his stomach was still too uneasy to ignore the signs. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass for now.

"You should really try to put something in that stomach of yours. I'm sure it'll make you feel better and…," She stopped when he made a face, "All right lets leave it for now, shall we? So are you thirsty?" Kirsten motioned with her hand towards the empty glass.

"Yea..Yes." His throat was so parched that he had a hard time talking and he had to cough several times to clear his voice.

"That's a real nasty cough you've got. Did you have it this morning?" Kirsten frowned and when she got no answer from the teen she added, "I'll go and get you some water then, hold on." With that she walked over to the bathroom where Ryan could hear her running some fresh water from the tap and a moment later she was back again. "Here you go." She handed him the glass but his hands shook too much from the exhaustion that he couldn't even hold the glass. Drops of water spilled onto his tee.

"Wait I'll help you." Kirsten was there with her arm, holding up his back and head and he let the cool liquid sooth his sore throat. It felt good. When he was done he was going to lay back down when Kirsten asked him to wait for a minute. He watched how she turned his pillow. This was a gesture that his own mother had never done for him and it made him feel good. "There you go. That should make you feel much more comfortable."

"Thanks," he mumbled when she helped him to lie down again. Closing his eyes Ryan savoured the cool pillow against his hot skin. He was so tired yet it felt like all the bones in his body ached and he couldn't sleep.

She placed her cool hand on his forehead again. "You're still very hot. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to take a shower, try to lower the fever."

"I did that and all I got was the chills." Ryan shivered as he remembered how long and how many blankets it had taken for him to stop shaking since that last incident. Seth had hovered by him like a fly to honey and if it wasn't because he knew his friend was just concerned about him he would've kicked him out of the pool house. It was so damned annoying, yet strangely comforting.

"Oh," Kirsten looked at him with sympathy. "You really have had a rough time today, haven't you?" She sat down next to him on the bed.

Not knowing what to say, his thoughts all jumbled from fever but also because he wasn't used to this kind of attention when he was sick. His mother hated taking care of sick people and when he'd been sick in the past he had to do what he could to take care of himself, that was if Trey wasn't around. She acted like he had the plague and when he puked she didn't even dare to be close to him, and either she closed the door, afraid to catch whatever bug he got, or she left him alone in the house, stating that she had to get to work and if she got sick who would earn the money? This was the total opposite to how Kirsten and Sandy acted and all this attention made Ryan blush. "Yeah a little."

Stroking away his sweaty bangs she went on, "When was the last time you took any Tylenol?"

Thinking hard Ryan struggled to remember but his brain felt fried with fever and his vision was so blurry that it made him dizzy. This resulted in him closing his eyes again. "I don't remember," he mumbled wearily when another dry cough wrecked his body. "Sorry." A shiver ran down his spine and the nausea that he'd thought he'd kicked for good was back again. With vengeance.

"That's okay. It doesn't matter. I'll give you some medication to lower the fever but first I'd like to take your temperature. Is that okay?" Kirsten's voice was so soft, almost like a whisper.

Ryan, feeling too weak to object nodded slowly. With that he felt the device in his mouth and he had to do everything not to gag on the object. He wanted to cough so badly, yet he knew he had to hold still or the thermometer wouldn't do its job then he would have to do the process all over again. When he thought he couldn't hold down the cough or the retching reflex any longer he felt Kirsten take away the device. He didn't have a chance to ask how high of a fever he had when dry coughs wracked his body and he felt his stomach churn violently. He had no idea what happened but before he knew what hit him he was sitting there dry heaving while Kirsten rubbed his back comfortingly.

"That's it," she urged him as he spat the bile into the bucket. "Let it all out. Let it come."

He shook so violently that he was certain that he would've dropped the bucket if Kirsten hadn't been there for him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and the weakness was really starting to take its toll. His head swam every time he moved and it felt like he would pass out from the exhaustion.

He whimpered and Kirsten stroked his hair.

"I know it's bad," she said in a soothing voice, "Try to relax and then you'll see that the worst bout will pass."

He was too weak to do anything but lay there with closed eyes as he felt Kirsten wipe his face and mouth with a cool towel. This made him feel so small and for a moment it felt like he was little again. Not that his mother had done that too him anyway. He had a vague memory of someone helping him out one time when he had a high fever. He didn't know how long ago that was but he guessed he was around eleven since there was a man in the picture. He didn't think it could've been his dad either since he never remembered him showing that kind of affection. Maybe it was Trey? Maybe it was a neighbour?

Ryan didn't know. He didn't care. All he wanted at the moment was to be able to fall into a deep sleep. Yet the fever denied him any kind of comfort.

The door opened and someone came into the pool house again. He felt Kirsten move from the bed.

"How's he doing?" A dark voice asked and he recognized it to belong to his foster dad.

"Not so good. He can't even hold down water."

Ryan couldn't make out what more Kirsten said, but he guessed it couldn't be all that good since second's later Sandy's rough hand was on his forehead. "He's awfully warm. How high did you say it was?"

"103.7," said Kirsten and Ryan could detect a hint of worry in her voice. "That is at least seven points up since Seth took his temperature. You think we should call the doctor?"

Upon hearing the word doctor mentioned Ryan felt he had to object. In his life calling a doctor meant money and that was not something he was used to. It also meant people asking stuff about him and his family and it meant that social service could be called in if he wasn't careful. Therefore his mom never called a doctor unless someone was half dying.

"Didn't Ryan tell you that he was prone to high fevers?" Sandy's voice sounded so far away.

"Yes. But I don't like the way it keeps rising. I think it would be best if Doctor Green took a look at him."

Sandy was right. Ryan knew from past experience that when he got sick, which wasn't very often, he was prone to high fevers and his stomach had the habit of betraying him. This was probably the reason why the vomiting was so severe, that was if he hadn't caught a stomach virus which he doubted. What made him feel uneasy was that they called their doctor just to confirm something as simple as a nasty case of the flu. It felt much too embarrassing.

He had met Dr Green on a couple of occasions; he was a nice gentleman in his late fifties. A distinguished man with grey hair and glasses, he was the family doctor and had from what Ryan heard been with the family ever since Seth was born. The first time he'd met the doctor had been last year when he'd suffered from a bad throat infection, he thought he was a bit strange, but the Cohen's liked him and after all he was there family doctor. Seth seemed to like him too, but then that didn't say much since his foster brother seemed to like all kinds of weirdoes.

"No. No doctors. You don't need to do that." Ryan croaked, surprised by how weak his voice really was.

"Oh hey kiddo, I didn't know that you were awake?" Sandy ignored his comment."How are you feeling?" Something wet and cold was pressed against his forehead, he guessed it was a towel in an attempt to lower his fever.

"Okay." Monosyllables seemed to be the only thing he could muster these days. Everything seemed so blurry and he had to close his eyes again or he was afraid he would pass out from dizziness.

Kirsten and Sandy were talking to each other again and all he could make out was that they had decided to call the doctor. He wanted to object but couldn't find the strength to do so and before he knew it Kirsten had walked out from the room, leaving him with Sandy by his side. The older man didn't say much, just provided the comfort he needed by being there and his calm relaxing posture made Ryan feel safe and soon sleep took over again. The next time he woke up there were another man beside him, he recognized the man as Doctor Green. Kirsten was there but Sandy was no where to be seen and Ryan moaned silently just to let them know that he was awake. This worked and immediately Doctor Green leaned over him with a gentle smile on his lips. "Hello Ryan. Long time no see. That's a good thing since that means that you've been healthy."

Too tired to think clearly Ryan just shrugged.

The doctor must have sensed that he wasn't in a talkative mood and instantly changed to get down to business. "Kirsten told me that you've been having a really rough time today?"

A sigh. "I guess."

The doctor felt on his forehead then frowned. "Your temperature seems a bit too high. Have you been experiencing any other symptoms… besides the fever?"

Before Ryan had a chance to answer Kirsten cut in, "Yes he's been throwing up all day, he's got a bad cough and…"

Dr Green interrupted her gently. "Thanks Kirsten, but I'd like Ryan to answer my questions about his symptoms, if that's all right with you?"

Ryan saw that Kirsten looked a bit taken aback at first but then she smiled at the doctor. "Of course."

"Good." The older man turned to Ryan again. "So you've been vomiting then?"

Ryan nodded.

"Any other symptoms? Any headaches? Sore throat? "

Once again Kirsten beat him to it. "Yes he has been saying he got a headache. I know that he was given some Tylenol but I doubt it stayed down long enough to have any effect and…"

"Kirsten!" This time the doctors' voice was firm. "Do you mind if I speak with Ryan alone?"

Surprised over the doctors' sudden outburst she mumbled, "Sure."

"Good. Meanwhile do you think you can look for Ryan's insurance papers in case they're needed?"

Insurance papers? Ryan didn't know what to think. Was Doctor Green thinking of sending him to the hospital? For a bad case of the flu?

Once Kirsten was out of the house Ryan asked. "So you're thinking of taking me to the hospital then?" The only time he'd been in the hospital a couple of times before when one of his moms boyfriends had broke his arm, hand or given him a concussion. Like he said before, doctors or hospitals was generally never called for since that meant that they would pry and ask too many questions and like Dawn said "the social people could come and take my babies away from me."

"The hospital? No, should I?"

Ryan had a hard time following the lines. "But why else would you need my insurance papers?"

The doctor smiled and when Ryan still looked puzzled he went on, "You see, whenever I need to talk with a patient alone and the relative's keeps answering the questions I find a solution to the problem. I send them out to search for the insurance papers. It keeps them occupied as well as gives me a respite to talk to the patient, in this case you." He chuckled slightly. "Don't tell Kirsten, but it works all the time."

"Okay I won't."

"That's good. Let's get down to business then, shall we?" With that the doctor asked his patients all kinds of questions to do with his health and he made a quick examination of his stomach, lungs and heart. Doctor Green suddenly asked, "Have you been in any stressful situations lately?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking because sometimes stressful emotions can affect the stomach lining." He pressed on Ryan's abdomen. "Your stomach is a bit swollen, but it's probably due to the vomiting. So have you been stressed out lately?"

"Not that I know of," Ryan lied. He didn't feel like talking about Lindsay since it only made him feel even more miserable than before.

"Really?" Doctor Green frowned and Ryan saw that he didn't believe him. "Lots to do in school? Any fights with the girlfriend?"

"No."

"Okay." The doctor didn't press the issue anymore. "But you said that you were out in the rain yesterday?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "I think maybe it's when I got this cold."

"Could be…could be," the doctor mumbled. "But I don't think it's something as simple as a common cold."

Annoyed that the older man didn't spill the beans on whatever bug he had Ryan asked, "So what's wrong with me then? The flu?" He really wanted this examination to be over with so that he could go to sleep again.

"You could say that yes, but I'm also a bit concerned over that cough of yours as well as the high fever which can point to upcoming pneumonia if we're not being careful."

Pneumonia? Ryan couldn't believe his ears! He had lived all his life in Chino, practically on the streets and never caught that nasty disease, but when he came to Newport, the place where everything was clean and he went out in the rain a few minutes then he got Pneumonia! Life could be so ironic.

"I'm prescribing you some antibiotics, which might upset your stomach but I can't take the risk of neglecting your lungs." The doctor could see that Ryan looked a bit shocked and did his best to calm him down. "It's not bad yet and like I said I think we've caught it in the early stages. And as for the stomach I'd say that the reason why you're stomach is upset is mainly because of the fever. Kirsten said that you have experienced similar symptoms at other occasions when your fever has been rather high. However I'm also declared to think that you got yourself a nasty flu bug too, which doesn't exactly help the situation. The flu will have to run it's course in the meantime you might experience some different kind of discomforts from your stomach and therefore it's important that you keep yourself from getting dehydrated and I want you to drink as much fluid as you can and if this doesn't do the trick then I want Kirsten to call me back."

Ryan sighed, that was what he'd thought all along. He knew his body well enough to get his own diagnosis. Now if the doctor could just stop talking so he could lie down and get a few minutes of sleep before it was time for another bout to shake his stomach. He'd stopped listening a long time ago and was actually relieved when Doctor Green had decided that he was done with the examination and went outside to find Kirsten and give her the receipt.

He hadn't even closed his eyes before another person made an entrance!

What was this? Grand Central Station? What did a sick guy have to do to be left alone? Ryan groaned and put his head underneath his pillow. Suddenly his childhood didn't seem so bad, at least no one bothered him when he was under the weather. Okay truth was that they probably didn't care, except maybe Trey. However there was also a vague memory of a time when he was lying in a bed and AJ came barging into the room claiming that they needed his bed and he was just a lazy bum. It didn't help that Ryan had tried to explain that he was sick with a bad case of the flu, similar to now, and he got kicked out of the house. His mom was too drunk to even notice or care how sick her teenage son was and that left him having to sleep on the streets. It was cold outside, around Christmas time and he was certain he'd froze to death if it hadn't been for Theresa and her mother who took him in. Thank God for Theresa's mother. Without her he doubted that he'd survived his life in Chino.

"What did the old man say?" Seth asked as he threw himself on the bed, not caring that the extreme movement made his brother feel motion sick.

"Not much." Ryan said looking up from his nest. His only hope was that if he didn't talk all that much Seth would see the signs and then leave him alone.

"Oh really?" Seth looked up from the bed sheets. "That wasn't what mom and dad said."

Ryan sighed. Why did his brother have to ask if he already knew the answer?

"They said that you're in the early stages of pneumonia as well as having the flu." Seth looked at him sympathetically. "Aww man that sucks so bad."

Ryan shrugged. What more could he do?

"Well look on the bright side now you don't have to go to school the rest of the week and if we're lucky I can get to stay at home too and we can watch some videos and…" Seth didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Ryan simply had enough.

The thought of having to spend all his time with a hyper brother was too much and he belted out as loud as he could with the fever pulsating in his body, "Seth! Get out!"

Seth looked at him, hurt in his eyes and this time it was Ryan's turn to feel bad over his behaviour. Maybe he had exaggerated. After all, his brother did it out of concern and not in an attempt to hurt him. Before he had a chance to apologize Seth jumped off the bed.

"Jeezee man, you could've just told me if you wanted to be left alone!"

Seth walked quickly out off the pool house, leaving Ryan lying there feeling like the bad guy. If he had more strength he would've gone after his brother but now he felt weaker than a baby and his head hurt too much to even think of standing up. Instead he decided that whenever he felt better he would apologize to Seth. With that on his mind he drifted off to another restless sleep.


	8. Memories

Hello and thank you once again for your awesome reviews. It's you that keep me going :) Once again thank you to Misty for the wonderful beta reading. I appreciate this so very very much :) Here comes another chapter, hope you'll like it! swenglish

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter 8

Seth was brooding.

The evening appeared to have no end to it and he was bored out of his skull. After eating, or more like picking at his Thai food, he'd sat down in front of the TV to watch the Valley and not even that had excited him enough to concentrate for more than a few minutes.

What annoyed him was that the last time he'd talked to Ryan, his foster brother had yelled at him. Wanting him to get out off his face when all he'd done was to be nice and try to cheer him up. He knew that Ryan most feel like hell, he both looked and acted like it, even if he could see his friend trying to act like it was nothing. What Seth however didn't want to admit was that it hurt the way Ryan had yelled to him. It made him feel useless and alone.

What also made him feel a bit upset was the way his parents seemed to spend all their time in the pool house. They were taking turns being with Ryan and even though one part of Seth thought that was good and his brother needed it the other part made him feel jealous over the attention his friend was being given. It didn't help either that every time he tried talking with his mom or dad they said "not now Seth" or "I have to go check on Ryan," and then they were out of his vision. After the third time he'd given up and watched TV instead.

With a sigh he picked up the remote controller, flipping between channels.

"Hey, what are you doing?" His dad asked as he sank down next to him on the couch. He'd just come back in from the pool house and had that tired, worried expression on like he always did when there were something troubling him.

"Nothing." Seth glared at his dad. Part of him wanted to ask how Ryan was doing while the other part wanted to mope and feel sorry for himself. He wasn't used to being yelled at and especially not by Ryan. "Really? I thought you were watching TV?" Sandy stuck his hand inside the big bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful.

"Nah, not really. It's nothing interesting."

"Oh, isn't the Valley on? Did they change day?"

"No it's on." Seth moved uncomfortable. "It's just that I'm fed up with watching that teenybopper show. Dad I've moved on."

"Okay." That last comment must have caught his dad by surprise because next thing he knew there was a rough hand feeling his forehead. "Son, everything all right? I mean you're not coming down with what Ryan's got, are you?"

'Why would you care?' Seth thought darkly, yet he said, "No, can't a guy sulk without it being a big deal?" "Sure." Sandy looked at him. "Is that why you're eating comfort food?" He gestured with his hand towards the bowl of popcorn. When Seth had been little he'd named popcorn comfort food because that was what his mother usually ate when she was upset or mad at someone. That title had stuck in the Cohen family and now even Ryan used it.

"Maybe" Seth flipped over to another channel. He could tell that his dad wouldn't let the subject drop until he got to the bottom what was troubling his son so therefore he just waited for the inevitable question to come.

"Is it about that talk we had about Summer?" Sandy looked at him. "You know maybe we were a bit hard on you but you know we don't like it when you tell lies and let's face it you did actually ditched school."

"I know." Seth looked down, "But it's not that."

"It's not?" His father thought for a while. "Then what is it? Is it about Ryan?"

You didn't have to be professional trained to figure out the answer on that one. Seth shrugged and mumbled sullenly "Sort of."

"Is it because we're spending so much time with him?"

"No!" Seth looked horrified at his father.

Did they think that he was brooding just because they spent some time with his sick brother?

What kind of person did they think they had raised? The worst part was that he knew deep down that his dad had hit the nail on the head.

"Then what is it? " When Seth didn't answer immediately he went on, "You know Ryan is our son too now and when he is sick we want to help him out, just like we do with you when you're feeling under the weather. "

"I know dad." Seth felt annoyed. Why did he have to bring up that subject?

"Then I don't see what's bothering you?" Sandy frowned. "As a matter of fact I don't think it would kill you if you spent some time with your brother instead of sitting here moping and flicking channels."

Seth dropped his chin. "You want **me **to spend time with Ryan? Dad, that's what I've been doing all day." He knew he sounded whiny but that couldn't be helped. The last thing he wanted, he needed, was to get his head bitten off when all he was trying to do was be nice.

"Yes, is that too much to ask?" His dad looked surprised. "Seth this isn't like you."

"I doubt he wants to see me." Seth muttered. Turning off the TV he crawled up in the sofa, his chin resting on his knees just like he did when he was a small kid.

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Seth fidgeted with the seem in his pants when Sandy put his hand over his in an attempt to calm his son down.

"There is something on your mind. What is it? Talk to me."

"It's nothing really…" Seth stared but when he saw that his father wouldn't let the subject drop he decided to spill his beans. "It's just that Ryan always tries to act like he can do everything on his own." Sandy frowned when he went on, "All day I've tried being nice to him and all he's done is snap at me and tell me that he is used to handling stuff like this on his own. And as if that wasn't enough, the last time I went to the pool house, when I just went to show my concern, you know be nice; he yelled at me to get out. To get lost." Seth was talking fast and the words were spat out with venom and he was surprised how hurt he actually felt.

"He did, did he?" Sandy sighed heavily, "When did all this happen?"

"Today!" Seth felt irritated at his dad's lack of concern.

"Yes but I mean when? Was it before or after Dr Green left?"

"After! But what does that have to do with anything? Does that give him the right to act like I don't matter at all? Just because he isn't used to attention?

"Seth!" Now Sandy looked even more tired than before. "Ryan is running a temp close to 104. Sometimes you say things that you don't mean, especially when you're not feeling well. Just because Ryan feels so bad and wants to be left alone you shouldn't get upset. And you said it yourself; Ryan isn't used to this kind of attention and he is used handling it all by his own so maybe he doesn't know how to act. Son, give the kid some slack. I'm sure he meant nothing by it and once he feels better again you can talk it over, meanwhile I suggest that you keep being his friend."

Seth felt like an ass. "You said he has a temp of 104?" No wonder that he was so cranky.

"Yes and we're worried that it keeps rising all the time. Pneumonia isn't something to take lightly and Doctor Green told us that this might just be the beginning. Hopefully the antibiotic will start kicking in soon and the infection can be fought in time."

His dad had just ended his speech when the phone gave out a loud signal. "I'll get it!" Seth said quickly, happy to be out of his father's vision. Jumping off the sofa he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Summer had told him that she would call since they needed to talk about what had went on earlier today and part of why he was brooding was also because she hadn't called. Not until now at least…

His dreams were quickly shattered when he heard who was on the other end.

"Hi Seth, it's me; Lindsay. Can I speak to Ryan?"

"Lindsay?" Seth had a hard time hiding his surprise. "I've thought you left for Chicago?"

"No, not yet…"

"No?" He interrupted her. "So you decided to stay?"

"Yes or I mean no..."

'Make up your mind," Seth wanted to yell. He'd never liked Lindsay that much and he had a hard time seeing what Ryan had thought so infatuating about her. For some strange reason he blamed her for Ryan's condition right now. If it wasn't for her, pulling the stunt like she had then his brother wouldn't be suffering from Pneumonia. Ryan had told him earlier on in the day about how she had refused to let him in, even if it was pouring rain and that he was frozen stiff by the time she'd opened the window. He'd also told him that Marissa had come to his rescue and that they had spent the whole evening talking and how he wanted Lindsay to change her mind. How much he wanted her to stay.

Ryan wasn't someone that brought up his love life that easily and Seth guessed it had to be with the fever he was running and the fact that he had no one other than Seth to talk to.

"So you're staying then?"

"No, we're leaving tomorrow but I thought that I would have a word with Ryan if that is okay. You know before I left?"

'Don't you think you've done enough damage as it is?' Seth had to hold his anger in check. From what Ryan had told him about Lindsay's actions and how hurt he was over her leaving so soon he thought it would be better if they didn't see each other, but then who was he to judge? He had a stormy enough relationship with Summer.

"Seth do you think you can put him on for me? I want to say good bye."

"No." He felt like a grumpy kid.

"Huh?" Lindsay sounded very surprised. "Why? Is he studying?"

"No. He's busy." For some strange reason Seth didn't want to reveal the truth to Lindsay. Maybe it was the fact that if she heard that he was sick that she would change her mind about going to Chicago? Maybe it was that dream he had, together with Summer, that one day Ryan and Marissa would be a couple again, even though Marissa right now had her eyes on Alex and Ryan on Lindsay. He didn't know what possessed him to say the following words, "He told me that he doesn't want to talk to you, so I suggest that you stop calling."

"He did?" Seth could hear the disappointment in her voice and that made him feel bad. Like a liar, which he was by the way.

"Yes."

There was a brief silence and then Lindsay said, "All right I won't take up your time then. Tell Ryan that I've called."

"Okay." Seth had no intention of doing such a thing, especially not with the condition his foster brother was in.

"Bye then, "He could tell that she didn't want to end the conversation and he decided to call it the quits.

"Bye and have fun in Chicago." Seth hung up. Man was he a jerk or what? He knew what he'd done was wrong; still he did it to spare Ryan from anymore pain. Lindsay had made up her mind, she would leave, and talking to her right now would only make his brother feel sicker…that was one thing he was sure of. He also doubted that Ryan was in any shape or form to take a phone call, at least not from what his parents had told him.

"Who was that?" Sandy had walked into the kitchen and he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You want one?" He gestured towards the green ceramic cup

"What? Huh? Nah I'm fine."

"Okay," his dad studied him. "Was it Summer?"

"Summer? " Seth asked a bit confused, and then he suddenly remembered. "Oh you mean the phone call?"

"Yes?" Sandy took another swig from his coffee cup.

"That was..That was one of Ryan's school mates wondering about a physics test. You know to ask what pages they were suppose to read for tomorrow." He could've slapped himself. That was how stupid the comment was.

"And that person decided to call now? When Ryan was home sick?" The suspicion that his father held in his eyes couldn't be mistaken.

"Aha," Seth nodded quickly, "I'll guess they thought that Ryan would be at school tomorrow and…" He was interrupted.

"And that person didn't happen to be Lindsay?"

"Lindsay? No why would you say that? I mean come on she is probably on her way to Chicago by now." Seth did his best to act offended but it didn't do much for his reputation, which was already shot to pieces.

"Seth. How many times have I told you that it's no use in lying to us? I'm a federal case attorney, one that can smell a lie hundreds of miles away, not to mention that I raised you you're my own flesh and blood. So why did you tell Lindsay that Ryan didn't want to see her?"

"I didn't…" Seth stopped when he saw his father's unimpressed glare at him. "Okay, okay," he put his hands up in defence. "I confess. It was Lindsay and the reason that I told her Ryan didn't want to talk with her was because I don't want to see him more hurt than he already is. The girl is leaving, why can't she just let it be?"

"Son, sometimes love can be pretty complicated and even if you did what you thought was right you should've told the truth and not make up a story about Ryan not wanting to see her." Shaking his head he went on, "If I know Ryan, which I think I do fairy well, he will be rather upset when he is well enough to realise what you've done. And that," he put his arm around Seth's shoulder, "that is something you will have to face sooner or later." Seth sighed. His dad was right. Ryan would be one pissed guy.

* * *

Sandy had just ended the conversation with Seth when Kirsten suddenly came barging through the door, her hands full with blue linen and sheets.

"Mom don't you think it's a bit late to be doing laundry?" Seth asked pointing to the load of fabric she held in her arms.

"Ryan had an accident and I need to change the sheets."

Sandy frowned. It wasn't like Ryan not to make it. Instead the kid had an almost over controlling way of dealing with things. He recognized it from other kids that had grown up in socially deprived homes and part of Ryan's caring nature as well as wanting to do the right things came from living with his alcoholic parents.

"An accident? He wet the bed?"

"No Seth!" Kirsten looked annoyed. "I was giving him his antibiotic, the liquid one since Dr Green thought it would be more gentle on him, when he suddenly started to cough and he didn't make it to the bucket or the bathroom and it came up all over the bed and over him…"

Seth scrunched up his nose. "Ewww mom that is so gross…yuck!"

Ignoring their son's comment Sandy went on, "Where is he now?"

"He said he was going to take a shower." Kirsten sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "Sandy I didn't want to leave him alone, but he kept insisting that he would be fine…"

"Oh boy that's one comment I've never heard being uttered before. And not by Ryan either." There was major sarcasm in Seth's voice.

"Seth that is no way to talk," Kirsten reprimanded.

"Oh yeah, but it's the truth isn't it? Ryan always manages by his own." "Maybe so," Sandy sighed, "but remember what we've just talked about. Ryan isn't used to this kind of attention and it's important we cut him some slack." Turning to his wife he went on, "So now you want me to go and talk to him?" "Yes please. He got so upset when he didn't make it and Sandy I don't want him to stay in the pool house tonight. His fever is still high and he can't hold any liquid down. I think it would be better if he slept in the guestroom, at least until he feels better. That way we'll be closer to him."

"Sounds fine to me. I'll go and talk to him right away."

"Good. Then I'll go and make the bed up in the guestroom," Kirsten put a hand on Seth's shoulder, "And you come and help me with the laundry."

"But mom," Seth started when his father interrupted him.

"No buts…Seth, do as your mother tells you. I'll be back soon with Ryan." The older man hurried out in the rain and thunder that had held Newport in its tight grip for the past three days.

Opening the glass doors he was met with a sight that made him understand his wife's urgency for him to talk to their son. There, at the side of the bed, Ryan sat in a hunched over position, trying to mop up the mess he'd created on the mattress with a wet towel. The bed was stripped of the sheets and by the look of it he had one miserable teen to deal with.

"Hi kiddo, what you're doing?" Sandy walked over to him and the boy looked up, eyes glossy from fever.

"I'm so…sorry,"Ryan mumbled while he scrubbed up and down on a spot. "It's destroyed."

"What's destroyed?" Sandy asked a bit confused. Was the boy starting to get delirious?

"The mattress. I tried..to…to make it but I couldn't…it happened so fast."

He could see how devastated Ryan felt and gently he took the towel away from his hand. "It's okay. We'll wash it and it'll be like new again, and if not we'll buy a new one. This mattress was old anyway."

"No!" Ryan shook his head. "Mom won't let us buy a new one. We can't afford it."

Sandy frowned. This was so unlike the Ryan he knew. The boy was clearly delirious and it was like he was back in his childhood. Putting an arm around the shivering teen in an attempt to calm him down, he became alarmed over the amount of heat radiating. It was safe to say that the kid was burning up.

"You know kid you don't look like you're feeling too good. What would you say if we took of that soiled t-shirt and then got you cleaned up before you crawl into a in a nice warm bed? In the guest room." Ryan opened his mouth to object when Sandy cut him short. "I know that you're perfectly capable of handling it all on your own, but it would be better for Kirsten and me if you stayed in the guestroom. At least while you're running this high of a fever.

"I can't." His eyes glazed over once again like he was seeing things that didn't existed. The words surprised Sandy. "You can't. Why not?"

"I just can't." Ryan looked down at the floor, shivering.

"Kid elaborate for me."

"What if I…I have another accident? In that bed too?"

Ryan sounded so lost that Sandy felt his heart ache. What had this kid been through that made him so scared of not doing the right thing? Afraid of failure? Sandy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You won't." Sandy said stroking the teen's hair gently. "And if you do then we'll deal with it. Okay?" The teenager shivered in his embrace.

"It wasn't my fault. They made me drink it even if I didn't want to. I tried to make it but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

Sandy realised that Ryan was still trapped in the monsters of his childhood.

"What did they make you drink?" Sandy asked calmly.

"That yellow stuff, lot's of it."

Ryan was acting so out of character that Sandy feared his temperature had gone up several points. Having studied a unit of psychology at University he knew that regression could come with high fever. "You mean alcohol?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded and paled. "Yes that was it. I think it was Scotch." For a moment Sandy feared that he would pass out but then the teen went on, "It was so bad but Bob, that guy mom dated at that time, you know when dad was in prison the first time, thought it was quite funny when I got totally smashed. Mom thought I was pretty cute too."

The story Ryan told him scared Sandy but to his relief the kid was only remembering, he wasn't living the situation anymore. "How old were you then?"

"Four, five... I don't know. I don't remember."

The words hit the older man like a jackhammer. This was child abuse. He'd known that Ryan had a hard upbringing but he just couldn't process that the kid had been filled with hard liquor when he was just a child.

"All I know was that I got so sick and mom's boyfriend got so mad at me for being sick on the bed." Ryan shivered at both the memory and the coldness in the room.

Sandy didn't want to know the answer to his next question but he had to ask. "Did he hit you?" The answer was a bit delayed and the seconds felt like hours and when the teen finally answered he already knew what to expect.

"He broke my arm."

"Broke your arm?" This was worse than he'd suspected.

"Yes he told me I was too big not to make it to the bathroom. So he broke it, in more than one place I think, beacuse I had to wear a castallsummer."

Ryan talked like it didn't bother him but Sandy knew better. Hugging the boy tighter he said, "You don't have to be afraid, that won't happened to you again. You hear." His own eyes were filled with tears.

The teen let out a weak smile. "I know."

The older man felt it was best to break the tension. "So kid you gonna take me up on my offer of the guestroom then?" Sandy did his best to act casual but deep inside he was shocked over what the seventeen year old had told him.

The reply he got back was a nod and a silent, but still detectable, "Okay."


	9. Helping hands

First, as always, I want to thank for all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you so very much. Also a big big hug to Misty, my friend and editor. Themiserable day that Ryan have had is finally coming closer to the end. But for now, here comes another chapter. Hope you like it and take care, swenglish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter 9

The walk to the main house felt like it was taking forever and stumbling once again Ryan felt Sandy tighten his grip of his shoulders and then whisper encouragingly, "That's it. Just a few more steps and then we're inside and you can rest. Take it easy…slow steps…that's it! Come on kid."

As if on autopilot Ryan walked, his head hanging low, as if it was too much of an effort to look up. Sandy had put a blanket over his shoulder and he shivered violently despite the hot feeling inside his veins. From past experience he recognized the sign as the fever rising. Just when he was sure that he wouldn't manage one more step Sandy opened the glass doors and he was inside the house. With wobbling legs he did his best to walk up the stairs while Sandy followed him closely, almost guarding him.

Suddenly Ryan swayed dangerously and he grabbed the banister with a shaky hand.

"You think you're going to make?" his foster dad asked and before he had a chance to react Sandy was there with his steady hand, holding him up.

Ryan nodded in slow motion. Both of them knew that it was a lie; still they continued to play the game. The game where Ryan said he was fine and Sandy acted like he believed him when in reality he was there with a helping hand. Why they did this Ryan had no idea but it made him feel good. Made him feel safe.

The water that Sandy had forced him to drink sloshed around in his stomach. His lungs hurt, his head felt like it would explode and the nausea that had been his companion all day was still there, lurking ready to attack. It would've been so easy to tell his foster dad that he was feeling absolutely rotten but that would mean he had to show weakness and that was one thing Ryan wasn't used to doing. It was enough that he'd lost control when the illness had gotten the best of him.

His legs felt so heavy and even though he knew that he was almost at his destination it was like his whole body refused to cooperate. Another dizzy spell swept over him and if Sandy hadn't been there, behind him catching him, he would've tumbled down the stairs, probably breaking his neck in the process.

"Whoa there kid, you all right?" Sandy asked as he supported Ryan's weak frame. This time it was too much of an effort to lie so instead he settled for a weak, "I got a little woozy, that's all." Bending over he coughed.

"We better get you to bed, here put your arm around my waist," Sandy decided as he more or less helped Ryan to take the last steps before they were by the guestroom. Too weak to object Ryan did as he was told, his eyes closed against the lightning in the hallway. The door pushed open only to reveal Kirsten and Seth in the full process of making the bed.

"Ryan, hold on I'll help you." Kirsten called out and then hurried over to help Sandy guide him over to the bed. It felt so good the way the smooth cool silk sheets touched his warm body and when his head connected with the pillow he was certain he was in heaven. Everything sounded so fuzzy around him and it was almost impossible to hold his eyes open even if they stung from pain.

Kirsten and Sandy were talking in the background but he felt too woozy to make out what they were saying. The word fever and doctor came to its mind but that was about all Ryan could follow before his body decided to take charge of him once again and his stomach heaved violently.

'Oh God please not now,' was Ryan's only thought as he did his best to scramble out from bed. He had to make it for the bathroom because there was no way he would allow a repeat performance of the accident back in the pool house. That would've been too embarrassing and disgusting if he'd decided to upchuck on the satin sheets too.

His legs were shaking all the time, he was doing his best to get out of the bed and even though he could hear both Sandy and Kirsten call out for him he was set to make it. With a hand covering his mouth he reached out like a blind man for the wall to support him when he felt strong hands more or less lift him up and then help him inside the bathroom. Ryan did his best to hold on and when he felt the cool tiled floor underneath him and Sandy's comforting voice, "It's okay kid, you can let go now," his stomach didn't spare any time and it revolted violently into the bowl.

It felt like all the energy had been sucked out of him, leaving him totally drained. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this sick and the way Sandy's face swam in and out of focus, he had to hold a tight grip around the toilet bowl or he was certain he'd fall down.

Weird thoughts kept popping up and for a moment Ryan thought he was going crazy and he was headed for the loony bin, just like his grand mother had done. It was the Atwood curse. The three A:s ; alcohol, abuse and asylum. There was a vague remembrance of his grand mother going all wacko and how an ambulance had taken her away. He didn't know when it had happened but he guessed that he had been rather young since his mom didn't look like a drunk back then. Shaking his head Ryan did his best to come to his senses again. This fever was really doing a number on his brain, making it hard; almost impossible to think straight.

His stomach heaved once again and this time Ryan couldn't help but let out a small whimper. It hurt so much and the dry heaves made it almost impossible to breath. Hands rubbed at his back and the voices kept whispering encouraging, soothing words like they had done all afternoon.

"Try to relax kid."

It was easier said than done and Ryan shook so bad from the cold sweats that dwelled over him every time another bout hit him. A cold towel was pressed against his neck sending shivers down his spine. Sandy stayed by his side, all the time rubbing his back and for once he actually felt grateful that his step dad was as persistent as he was. The door opened up and the high heels clicking against the tiles made him aware that Kirsten had entered the bathroom.

This made Ryan feel a bit uncomfortable. The last time Kirsten had been there for him he'd made a mess on the bed and he felt bad for her having to take care of his accidents. It wasn't as bad if Sandy did it. Why he had no idea.

"How is he doing?" There was concern in Kirsten voice and Ryan could hear Sandy answering something back. He didn't hear the words since at that moment his stomach decided to make another futile attempt to try to jump out of his mouth and he reached over the bowl once again gagging violently.

"When is this ever going to stop?" Ryan let out with a desperate cry when he didn't think he could stand throwing up anything more. His stomach was empty and all that came up was bile. It hurt so bad that he wanted to roll up in a ball, but all he could do was to wait for the attack to be over and done with, doing his best to try to hang on.

"Ryan, take a deep breath, one - two, good. Do it again. Okay, it's okay, Ryan. One more deep breath. Good," Kirsten instructed as she sat down next to him. In the corner of his eye Ryan noticed that she and Sandy had swapped places and just when he was certain that this was it, now he was going to pass out, a soft cold hand pressed against his forehead. Providing the comfort he so desperately needed. Normally he would've been too embarrassed but this time it actually felt good to have a mothers touch.

Kirsten pulls out a handful of paper towels and runs them under the tap, then starts wiping his face down. "Better?" she asks, and he nods. His diaphragm still hurts, but he can breathe. He kind of wants to burst into tears but doesn't allow himself to do so.

Ryan had no idea how long he'd been sitting like that in the bathroom but suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. "What are you doing?" he asked in surprise as Sandy's face swam into vision.

"I'm helping you back to bed," his foster dad said firmly as a strong grip held his waist.

This answer made Ryan feel horrified. He had to make sure that his stomach wouldn't betray him again and it was best to stay in the bathroom just in case he would be in for another round. This meant that he couldn't be moved. "Why? But I'm not…what if I…I can't."

"Kid its okay" Sandy said calmly. "Stop fighting and let us take care of you, okay?"

Ryan wanted to protest. Wanted to say that he couldn't do it. Not yet. He felt so sick that all he could do was nod and when he was placed back in bed, soft cool sheets and Kirsten's gentle touch, he was actually grateful that the older man had taken charge of the situation. It felt good to finally relax and let the dreams come.

And what a dream!

_It was dark and Ryan was lying on something that looked like a coffin. The walls closed in on him and he had hard time breathing. There was no air and it felt like he would suffocate. Suddenly the coffin moved and it was making him feel carsick. Next thing he knew there were people surrounding him, strange people that he didn't know, and the lid opened to the coffin so he could breathe. _

Looking up he noticed that he was in a big, bright room; a church and people that he knew and cared about; Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Lindsay, Marissa, Zack and several of his friends in Chino were all dressed in black and they were all crying. As more and more clues fell into place it suddenly dawned upon him.

This was a funeral.

His funeral.

Ryan tried to move to show them that he was not dead. That it was all one big mistake. His hands were strapped to the sides the coffin every attempt to get up was futile. It was like he was paralyzed. He tried to yell at them, trying to communicate but his voice wouldn't co-operate. Then the faces of his mother, father and Trey appeared above him. Once again he tried to tell them that this was a mistake. That he wasn't dead but his lips didn't want to move. Suddenly his mother held a torch in her hand and then it dawned upon him. As if things were not bad as it was he was going to get cremated.

Typical Atwood luck!

Once again he tried to make his voice heard, tried to make anyone see that he was alive. Inside his brain he yelled "Seth, Kirsten, Sandy listen I'm not dead!" But they couldn't hear him. His mother took the torch and then set the coffin on fire.

**"NOOO, NOOO!""**_ He screamed thrashing back and forth, doing his best to get out off the coffin. But no one was hearing him and the flames caught up with him. It was sweltering hot and he knew that if he didn't get out off the coffin he would die. "Nooo, Nooo don't." _

Then suddenly someone was calling his name, "Ryan, Ryan." The heat was catching up with him and suddenly he noticed that his clothes were on fire and his fleshed burned. But what was worst was that the smoke was starting to choke him, suffocating him and soon he felt like he couldn't breathe.

It was then Ryan woke up. Drenched in sweat and gasping for air.

* * *

"Ryan? Hey come on buddy, wake up." Seth shook his brother's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. By the look of it a nightmare had him in a tight grip and Ryan was absolutely drenched in sweat. He was thrashing back and forth like something was burning him while he kept mumbling over and over again, "Nooo, Nooo don't." 

This whole picture scared him and for a brief moment he wondered if he should go and get his mom or dad. He'd just stuck his head in to see how Ryan was doing, ask him if he would feel up to talking a little, since he was feeling too lonely and needed to discuss Summer with someone. But the scene that met him told him that Ryan was not up to anything of that sorts and after trying to wake his brother up for the past five minutes ( that was what it felt like), he was afraid that Ryan had actually caught a brain damage from the high fever.. Not that it was totally out of the question that he had one before, Ryan could be crazy enough at times, but still the condition his friend was in made him feel worried.

Then out of nowhere Ryan started to choke like someone was suffocating him. Seth shook his shoulder even harder in an attempt to wake him up and too his relief the choking stopped and Ryan's blue eyes squinted back at him. Bleary and confused he coughed violently.

"Seth?" The voice was barely audible when the attack was finally over.

"Yeah dude it's me." Seth grinned widely at him, not trying to show the mixture of relief and concern he felt. "I thought for sure that you were going to choke on me. What happened?"

Licking his lips Seth could see that Ryan was doing his best to remember and after a pause he said with a weak voice, "I don't know. It was this dream…" Another pause while Seth waiting patiently for his brother to continue. " I was in this coffin and it was my funeral and…"

"Your funeral?"

Not answering Ryan went on, "And then the coffin started to burn and…"

"Dude that's rather bizarre, even for you," Seth frowned. Seeing Ryan start to pant as if he was either going to get sick or something was really troubling him, he asked in a worried tone, "You all right? You want me to get mom or dad." To be on the safe side he moved over and grabbed the orange coloured basin on the bed table. "You need this?"

"No,…it's just...it's just that it was Mom that held the torch. She set me on fire."

"Your mom? Dawn?" Seth felt confused, and then everything fell into place. "Oh you mean in your dream?"

Ryan nodded.

"Pretty scary dream you had there buddy," he said before putting the basin down on the bed side table again. Noticing how sweaty his brother was he asked, "You thirsty or something? You want some water?"

Ryan shook his head.

"You sure? You should really drink something so you don't dehydrate. Dude, you know… I've never seen anyone purge as much as you did today." Seth grinned.

Ryan put on a weak smile, "Sorry."

"That's okay. Sure you don't want me to get some water then? I mean come on; you're practically burning up with fever. Seth asked, trying to show his concern. There was also this nagging feeling that told him he should tell Ryan about his little chat with Lindsay earlier on. But one look at his friend told him that would be the last thing he needed right now. His skin was as pale as a ghost, (if you didn't count the sweat running down his forehead and the unhealthy green tint on his cheeks) and he looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

"I'm fine." Ryan rolled to his side and then closed his eyes. Indicating that he wanted to be left alone.

"Okay, if you say so." Seth sighed. He knew that Ryan wasn't very talkative and to be honest he didn't blame him. He just wished that his brother didn't have to act like everything was fine and dandy when they all knew that it was so far away from the truth as anything could be.

* * *

The minute Seth had left the room Ryan's eyes snapped open. He knew it was a mean thing to do but he just felt like he had to be alone; he wasn't in any mood to talk. His head hurt so badly and every part of his body felt like he'd been run over by a truck. The dream disturbed him more than he would admit, mainly because it reminded him of his mom and family back in Chino. 

Ever since that day when Dawn had walked out on him, last year after being drunk at the Casino party, he hadn't heard a word from her. His big brother Trey hadn't heard from her either and the word was that she was working at some sleazy diner in down town and that she was back with AJ. He didn't know if that was the truth, didn't care either even if there had been days when he was wondering what she might be up to.

Life with Dawn Atwood had never been easy.

Memories of her being drunk dwelled up inside him and he had to fight off the gag reflex only because thinking about it was so painful it made him feel sick. He remembered the times he used to come home from school, only to find her passed out drunk on the couch, an empty vodka bottle in her hand, almost like she was cradling a baby.

Ryan loved his mom, but he knew that he could never compete with one thing. The bottle. No matter how hard he tried to win her affection she would always choose the hard liquor before him or his older brother. And that hurt him.

If his mom had been invisible it was nothing compared to his dad. He hadn't heard from John Atwood since he had called him from juvie the day he met Sandy. When he'd called the prison to inform his dad of his whereabouts he'd been shouted at, straight in his face that he was a no good, useless bastard and that he would end up like Trey. In jail.

Sometimes Ryan wondered if his dad knew what kind of a life that he lived now and what he would think about it. There were days when he would've given anything to just talk to him and then there were days when he was so scared that his dad would turn up on the door step one day and drag him away from everything that meant the world to him.

The Cohen's. His family.

Feeling his eyes prick with tears Ryan did his best to wipe them away quickly, afraid anyone would see how miserable he felt, both physically and emotionally.

"You awake?" It was Sandy coming into his room.

"Mmm." Ryan stifled his crying and then looked up at his foster dad who had nothing but concern in his eyes. He knew that he'd seen what was going on with his emotional state yet the older man did nothing to let it show.

"All right." Sandy frowned as he felt Ryan's forehead. "You're very warm. Looks to me like your fevers gone up again. " The hand strokes away a sweaty strand of hair. "The Tylenol that you took earlier on should've had an effect by now." He was talking more to himself than to Ryan. "This is some nasty bug you've picked up. Your stomach still upset?"

Ryan nodded. That was all he could do today. Making conversation needed his brain to function properly and that was one thing it didn't do. Instead it felt like he was walking on clouds and the never ending buzzing sound in his head was making it impossible to think. To his relief Sandy seemed to know what was going on with him and with a then settled down in the armchair without making any further comments. Ryan had no idea how long he'd dozed off for but he was woken up by both Sandy and Kirsten hovering over him. Feeling his head with one hand he noticed that there was a soft cloth placed on his forehead. No doubt to lower the fever that seemed to rage inside him.

"No honey, leave that." Kirsten said softly, preventing him from taking it away.

He tried to object. The cloth felt warm and sticky even though he figured that it had been cold and wet a few minutes ago.

"Here take this." Sandy held up his head and then placed a water jug to his lips. Ryan shook his head. "No." The last thing he wanted, needed, right now was to have something inside his stomach since every jolt his body made had him searching for the basin by his side. The nausea was simply gruelling.

"Why not? You need to drink so you can conserve your strength." Sandy said as he made another attempt to make him to drink.

"I don't want any." His voice was as firm as he could muster. He noticed how the older man shook his head before placing the jug back on the table. Feeling too weak to hold his head or his eyes open Ryan sank back into the pillows again. Kirsten and Sandy were talking again and by the sound of it they were not pleased with Ryan's decision not to put anything inside his stomach.

Ryan on the other hand could care less. All he wanted was to try to sleep this misery day away, hoping that a new day. A better day would come soon.


	10. Brothers

Here comes the last chapter in this story. Thanks for hanging out there and reading and thank you for all wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it and its what has kept me going. Also the biggest thank you to Misty for being there, with feedback and editing. Without you girl I wouldn't have made it and you are the one that got this story readable LOL. Also thank you to famous 99 and Joey51. Hugs to you all, swenglish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OC. This is purely fiction and not intended to hurt anyone.

Chapter 10

"104.4," Kirsten read the digitals on the thermometer. Looking at the sick boy in bed she felt worried for him. His temperature kept rising all the time and she didn't like his pale complexion and the fever red roses on his cheeks. The teen kept his eyes closed so she guessed that he must be feeling bad. She was honestly grateful that Sandy had managed to talk him into moving to the guestroom so they could be closer to him.

Ryan had slept on and off all evening but he was very restless and every time he woke up he was drenched in sweat and gasping for air, as if the nightmares had him in a tight grip. But after talking to him for a while, comforting him, he usually calmed down and relaxed. His stomach wasn't quite as upset as it had been earlier on, but she guessed it was just because he didn't have anything left to throw up. He'd refused to drink anything and no matter how much Kirsten and Sandy had cajoled him into drinking he had simply told them that he didn't want any. She suspected it came from the fact that he was afraid of having another accident and whenever he had a coughing fit she could see him turning his head to make sure that the basin was in a safe distance.

It was around 10.30 pm and Seth had retreated to his room. He'd been rather silent all evening and she hoped that he wasn't coming down with the same virus as Ryan, minus the pneumonia. He could also be tired from having to look after his brother all day or maybe his mind was on Summer? She didn't know what to think since a silent Seth was rather unusual. Whatever it was she hoped that he wasn't upset by the fact that they spent so much time with Ryan. Sandy had suggested something like that earlier on but she hadn't called him on it.

A soft moan from the bed got her attention. Ryan was looking at her with fever glazed weary eyes.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Kirsten asked softly, sitting down on the chair next to his bed. Stroking his sweaty bangs away, she noticed that he was drenched in sweat even though he was shivering like mad and she did her best not to show how worried she was over this condition. "Did you sleep well?"

He blinked several times as if he was trying to get his bearings and she could see that he had a hard time focusing. "Mom?" Confused by the way he acted she didn't know what to say when he swallowed hard. "Kirsten?...Oh sorry...I thought you were mo..I mean Dawn." Ryan smiled a bit embarrassed before closing his eyes again. He was barely lucid.

She couldn't help but feel bad over the fact that Ryan had first talked to her as if she was his mom and then when he had seen who she was instantly changed his mind, adding a sorry in the process. That hurt her more than she was willing to admit. Suddenly he mumbled something and bending down to hear what he was saying she asked, "What is it Ryan? You need something?"

"I'm co...cold." Was the only reply and by the way he chattered his teeth she could tell that he was freezing. This disturbed her greatly. If there was one thing she knew about fever was that it was never good to experience the chills and that was all Ryan had done this whole evening. He might wake up sweaty but when she asked if he was hot he just asked if she could turn up the heat. And running a temperature over 104 was not the best of signs.

"You want another blanket?"

"Ye..Yes ple..Plesase." His voice was weak yet he never stopped being polite which both pleased and disturbed her. Thoughts crossed her mind that even though he'd lived with them for almost a year and a half he still acted like he was a guest at times. Her own son, Seth, was never that polite…unless he wanted something special or felt guilty over something he'd done, and here was Ryan, running a high temperature and he still took the time to say please. What a contrast.

Picking up the mauve blanket she put it on the shivering teen and then said as gently as she could. "Right, now I want you to try and take some Tylenol. Think you can do that for me?" She shook out two small pills in her hand and then held up the glass of water. "Here take these."

He shook his head. "I don't want any."

"But Ryan…it's important to get your fever down. It's dangerously high and once it comes down you will feel better." She didn't like the speed this was taking on and she'd even contemplated whether or not they should call Doctor Green again. Ryan seemed so unfocused, almost delirious and since she'd never seen him in this state before she didn't know what to expect. Part of his weakness came from being dehydrated, that she understood but his confusion was what scared her.

"No." Ryan looked away.

Kirsten sighed with despair. The teen could really be stubborn and she had no idea why. It was as if he was refusing to take anything in his mouth. "Ryan please…if you don't get better I might be forced to call Doctor Green and he would be rather upset if he finds out that you refuse to drink any fluid." Okay she knew that wasn't the most pedagogical thing to say but truth was that she was starting to get tired of Ryan refusing to take anything, at the same time that she was worried that he would dehydrate.

"I don't want anything. It just upsets my stomach." Ryan rolled to his side, closing his eyes like he was doing his best to hide the pain that she knew he felt in his whole body. "I don't think I can stand throwing up again. It hurts." He winced when he said the last words.

Upon hearing these words she felt helpless. He sounded so small, so lost. Putting the glass down as well as the pills Kirsten stood up. "I'm just going to leave them here and when you feel like taking them you can. I don't like the way your fever keeps rising and I'm going to call Doctor Green and ask him if there is anything you can take so that you don't have to feel nauseous all the time."

"That's okay," Ryan mumbled, pulling the blanket further up to his neck, "I'm just a bit tired. I think I try to sleep a little, if that's okay?

"That's fine, Ryan." Kirsten tucked him in and then turned off the light so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. Part of her wanted to bend down and give him a kiss while another part prevented her for doing so. She'd seen how he flinched earlier on when she'd done that and she didn't want to upset him any further.

She wanted to tell him that she was there for him no matter what ever happened, but Ryan was determined to act as if he wasn't feeling so bad at all. It was as if it was some kind of self persuasion and truth was that Kirsten didn't know what to do anymore. Whenever Seth was sick or down she always knew what to do, after all he was her own flesh and blood, but with Ryan it was different. It was like there was this invisible wall between them and he fought hard not to let anyone in to how bad he was feeling. The only time he'd let his guard down was when he'd thrown up but then she knew that he'd lost the control if only for a few minutes. Afterwards it hadn't taken long before he was in control again, trying to manage the situation. Now she knew that the fever he was running was making him slipping even if he was trying so hard to hold on to the tough facade he'd worked up.

Sandy hadn't told her what had gone on in the pool house earlier on and she didn't ask. Whatever it was she could see that it had upset her husband and she guessed when he felt ready to talk he would do so. Meanwhile it was important that she stayed back. Keeping a low profile. In the past and on occasions Sandy still was the one that got Ryan to talk. It was like the boy felt more comfortable with him than he did with her. Sometimes it was like there was an invisible tie between Ryan and her husband. A bond that she could feel jealous over. That she wanted to be a part of. Ryan didn't talk to her about his life in Chino. Never talked to her that much apart from to say common everyday things. This was something Kirsten had been wondering about. What it was that made the teen so determined to keep his worries and thoughts to himself all the time. She wished he would open up and that he would start talking to her about the difficulties in his life. She longed to get to know him better. She wanted to become someone that he could trust. She wanted to become the mother he never had.

* * *

"Honey what is it?" Sandy asked as he came in from the pool house, bucket and washrags in his hand. Kirsten sat by the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked so tired that he wanted to go and hug her, comfort her. When she didn't answer immediately he asked, "Is it about Ryan?"

"Mmmm, can't you tell?" She smiled at him but he could see in her eyes that she was not happy.

"What did he do?"

"It's what he didn't do." Kirsten ran a hand through her hair in a tired gesture. "Sandy he won't take any pills. He won't drink anything. It's almost like he doesn't want to get better."

Sandy sighed. "I'll have a word with him."

Kirsten nodded. "Yes maybe you can talk some sense into that boy. He sure is stubborn."

"Yeah," the older man chuckled, "It's almost like he was our own son by flesh and blood. He's just as stubborn as you can be at times."

"Oh Sandy, "Kirsten hit him on his arm but she smiled before she got serious again. "I guess you're right. You know sometimes I almost wish he was our son."

"Well he is…"

"Yes, but you know our biological son. Then Seth would've gotten a brother."

"And us twins." Sandy laughed. "Do you have any idea how much work it would be with a couple of twins if they were like Seth and Ryan?"

"Okay I didn't think of it that way," his wife said quickly. "It's just that then I would know what he has been through. How his life had been in the past."

"You still know what his life has been," Sandy said but in his mind he thought that she should be grateful that she didn't know everything. He had no idea what Ryan had been going through, only caught glimpses of his previous life now and then, and what he saw was enough not to want to dig any further. It wasn't all that pretty.

Kirsten rolled the cup between her hands. "Sandy, Ryan never tells me anything. It's like he has this barrier around him. This wall that I try to get through and every time I feel like I've passed the gate he puts up another defence for me. It's like he doesn't want me to get to know him."

"Oh yeah he does." Sandy put his arm around her shoulder. "It's just that you've gotta give the kid some time."

"I've given him time!" Kirsten raised her voice. "I've given him a year and a half for crying out loud. Isn't that enough time?" There was despair.

"Kirsten, a year and a half in that kids life is almost nothing. He has been through so much since early age and he has had people that love him betray him. He's had to handle his own life the best he could since he could practically walk. You have to give him time and space and he'll come to you. Trust doesn't come easy."

Kirsten couldn't help but smile. "You know you should've been a psychologist. Why did you ever become a lawyer?"

"Because you wanted me to." Sandy said with a glimpse of laughter in his eye. "No seriously, there is so much Ryan in me. Where I grew up we had to fight our own battles. Okay not as much as Ryan has had to do, but I had friends that had similar situations and mom was the one that used to take them all in."

"The Nana?"

"Yes and don't look so surprised. I've told you this before several times."

"I guess." Kirsten sighed, before she went on; "I keep wondering what I am doing wrong. Why is he still acting like he's a guest in our home?"

"Ryan isn't acting like that."

"Oh yeah? Why is he then saying please when he wants me to give him a blanket? Isn't that something you say when you're a guest? And why did he change his mind when he first called me mom and then Kirsten?" There were hurt in her voice when she uttered the words.

"Honey, Ryan is sick. He has a fever over 104 and he doesn't know what he is saying, you said it yourself earlier on that you thought he was delirious." Sandy looked at his wife with a sad expression in his eyes, "You know when I talked to him in the pool house he thought for a moment that he was back in his childhood. Back with his mom."

"He did?" Kirsten uttered with surprise.

"Yes. He told me a story about how he was forced to take alcohol. Scotch and how he got so sick and then he threw up on the bed and his moms boyfriend got mad at him."

"Oh Sandy that is so terrible." Kirsten put her hand to her mouth.

"Yes and it gets even worse. You see that boyfriend broke Ryan's arm, in several places, for not making it to the bathroom."

"How old was he then?" she whispered.

"Around four."

"Oh No!" His wife looked shocked, almost in tears.

"That is the kind of life that Ryan had to live. I don't think it's that surprising that the kid has trust issues, especially when he is feeling sick and small and out of control."

"Like he does with the fever?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes in a situation like this thing's like that can flare up; Unconscious memories that he would rather have forgotten. So maybe it's not you that he is afraid off, maybe it's his own feelings that have him acting like he doesn't want to get close to you. Like if he is afraid that he'll loose you if he does just like he lost everyone else. His father…his brother…his mother."

"Poor boy." Kirsten was silent for a while, shocked over the news she'd received. Then she stood up and was about to walk back to the guestroom when Sandy caught her arm, "Where are you going?"

"To give Ryan a hug. He needs it."

"Oh yeah," Sandy smiled. "He needs lots of hugs. He needs his family. He needs us!"

* * *

Ryan had no idea how long he'd slept but when he woke up he was totally drenched in sweat. Several pairs of blankets covered his body and he kicked them off in an attempt to breathe. It was so hot in the room that he was certain he'd either been abducted and placed in a sauna or had died and gone to hell. The way his head felt he guessed it was the last option.

He moaned with discomfort. It was so icky and uncomfortable and the tee was glued to him. Sitting up he made an attempt to pull his tee off only to discover that he was too weak to even lift a finger.

"Crap." It was dark in the room and when he turned on the lamp the digits shone at him, telling him that it was after 3 am. This meant that it was a new day, hopefully a better one that he'd previously encountered.

After finally managing to take off the t- shirt, which clung to him like snake skin, he felt a bit better. Feeling his stomach he'd noticed that it was a bit sore, but for the first time that day he felt like he could actually handle something and it was then thirst made itself known. A thirst that he'd rarely felt and his throat felt as dry as if he'd slept in a desert. Picking up the glass with a shaky hand he took a careful sip the liquid. It felt so good and instantly he wanted more.

When he'd downed the whole glass, Ryan took a good look around. He had no memory what so ever of moving into the guest room. There was a vague memory of him being sick but everything had been so blurry the whole day and flashes of Seth and Summer and a doctor and his mom were all mixed together. He had vague memories of Kirsten and Sandy holding him, comforting him, but he didn't know why. Didn't remember. Everything was too blurry.

Ryan knew he'd been pretty sick and by the feel of it, it still wasn't over. His lungs hurt so bad and he had to suppress coughs all the time, but still he felt much better than he'd done all day. At least the fever felt like it wasn't quite as high as it had been earlier and the Tylenols Kirsten and Sandy had forced him to take after threatening to call for Doctor Green again were finally doing the trick. Maybe that was why the sheets were totally soaked from sweat.

A disturbing feeling made itself known and Ryan felt the urge to use the bathroom. He didn't remember when he last took a leak and by the feel of it; it had to be several hours ago. Carefully he moved to sit up only to realise that dizziness swept all over him. With a whimper he sank down again. But his bladder made itself known and the pressing matter had to be taken care off.

Sitting up, he made another attempt to get his bearings and to his relief noticed that he wasn't quite as dizzy as he'd been earlier on. Satisfied in this knowledge he set down his bare feet on the carpeted floor and then made a move to stand.

Ryan had no idea if he made a move too quickly or if he was just so dizzy but he watched as the world turned 360 degrees and then back again. 'Man!' Lying down again he came to realise that he was probably much sicker than he'd thought he was at first. Everything was spinning so badly now and it didn't help that he was lying down, eyes closed. It was like he was caught in the world's biggest roller coaster and if there was one thing Ryan didn't like; it was that feeling.

Whimpering he grabbed a hold of the bed, hoping that he wouldn't fall off in the process.

"Ryan? What are you doing man?"

No one could ask such a bad question in a terrible situation but Seth. Ryan wanted to sneer to him, 'what the hell do you think I'm doing? Having fun?' but instead he kept silent. First he didn't think that a comment like that would've been that highly appreciated by Kirsten or Sandy. Second it all felt so surreal that he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. And the third reason was that if he'd opened his mouth he was certain that he would puke. Three reasons good enough to stay quiet.

"I was on my way back from my nightly visit to the john when I heard this strange noise from your room and I had to see what it was." Seth explained moving forward to the bed. "Dude, why are you lying sideways on the bed? Don't you think it would be more comfortable if you lay the right way?"

Not wanting or even being capable of giving out any explanations Ryan opened his eyes. "You never spare on the smart ass lines do you?" he asked his brother who shook his head in a negative way.

"Nope." Seth frowned, " I know its late, or should I say early but you've got to explain to me why you're lying like that? Does it make you feel less dizzy?"

"Actually more."

"Okaaay," Seth gave him a look like he was totally out of his mind. "You Atwood's never cease to amaze me."

With a snort Ryan made another attempt to sit up. His head felt like it was about to burst but that was nothing compare to what his lower regions felt. He had to get to the bathroom, no matter what the cost would be.

"You're going somewhere?" Seth asked when he'd studied Ryan's struggle.

"Bathroom."

"Oh!" Seth scrunched up his nose. "I thought you had a bucket to take care of such a thing."

Ryan sighed. "It's not that I need Seth." He made another move to stand only to feel his legs buckle under him and he would've fallen if Seth hadn't been there to help him.

"Whoa there buddy. Maybe I should get mom or dad." Seth held a firm grip in Ryan's arm.

"No that's okay; I think I can manage."

"Yeah right! How you gonna do that? With a fever close to 105?" Seth snapped.

Ryan opened his mouth to object, " I don't…"

Seth cut him short, "That is what mom said; anyway that's not the point. You're sick as a dog and still you refuse to get any help or any support from me or us. And we're your family."

"That's not true." Ryan wanted to defend himself but he felt so very groggy and everything was blurry, every movement hurt, made him sweat one minute and then shiver the next. He guessed his fever was on the rise again and that wouldn't be that much of surprise the way his world was spinning.. He listened in silence at Seth's middle of the night speech and when he was done he couldn't do anything but agree. "You're right. I'm bad at accepting help. But can you move out of the way now?" There wasn't much time to spare he really needed to get to the bathroom now.

On shaky steps Ryan started his walk but he hadn't thought he was as weak as he was. He wasn't even half way when the earth started to spin again and if Seth hadn't been close behind him, following every step and then catching him, he would've fallen flat on his face. When once again his brother came to his rescue Ryan felt it was best to apologize. "Okay I know I've been acting stupid all day that I've tried to manage on my own even though I'm feeling like shit both ways."

Seth rose his eyebrow in surprise. It was clear that he didn't expect this kind of midnight conversation.

"Yeah I know. I can be a pain in the ass when I'm sick." Ryan said slowly.

"You can be a pain in the ass healthy too."

"Yeah and so can you. Anyway I what I want to say is thank you. Thanks for taking care of me. It's not something anyone's ever done before and I guess I'm not used to it either." Ryan felt a little embarrassed, yet he wanted to let the words come clear. That he appreciated Seth's effort even if he hadn't come out and said it out loud. It was just that this was so different from how anyone have treated him before when he was under the weather, that if you didn't count Theresa and her mother.

Seth nodded. "You know you suck in receiving help too."

"I don't." Ryan felt he had to defend himself. "I'm letting you help me right now, aren't I?"

"That's only because you know that you'd fall if I let go of you and then mom and dad would freak and chew you, not to mention ME, out for letting you get out of bed without any help." Seth added with a chuckle and if Ryan hadn't felt so miserable he would've made a sneer reply back, now he was too tired to comment. Stopping outside the door Seth gestured with his hand towards the facilities. "Hey, you go inside. I'll wait out here for you. You know just in case you're too sick to make it back and actually need my help."

" No, that's okay. You can go back to bed. I can ma…" Ryan begun, and then stopped, "Thanks."

"No problem, man." Seth patted Ryan's shoulder, a smile toying in the corner of his lips. "You know that's what brother's are for."

There was a brief silence. "I know." Ryan smiled gratefully at him. It felt good to actually have a brother that cared, even if that tended to be too much at times. With that thought in mind he closed the bathroom door silently behind him.

The end


End file.
